Sucker Punch
by Rubicon 9 Of Hearts
Summary: Elliot knew about the incidents involving his family and the mysterious Headhunter, but there is one more that he can still recall, one that only he knows, because he was on the frontline with Leo the entire time. Slight ElliotxLeo
1. Are You Okay?

**Hey people. So, I'll make this short. I was working on my current book that I'm writting, when I got this random idea. I think this will have about 12 chapters, so bear with me and I'll get them up as soon as possible.**

**I do not own Pandora Hearts, Jun Mockizuki does.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p><em>The identity of the Headhunter was a mystery, and I knew that person was targeting the people I held dear; my family.<em>

_However, it was in the fist year we were together._

_No one heard of it, not even my siblings. Well, except Gilbert, but he's promised to keep his mouth shut about it._

_I kept it a secret, telling them you were only very ill...and that's some-what true._

_I wouldn't say it, because they would of tried to stop me._

_No...this is something only we know; our own secret._

_I still remember, it had been when winter was approching fast,_

_And I wasn't about to give up on you..._

* * *

><p><em><span>~Sucker Punch~<span>_

_Chapter 1: Are You Okay?_

"Are you worried about something, Elliot?" Leo asked his master.

Elliot looked up from his meal and to the noirette sitting next to him. "Hmm? Nah, it's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

He blinked at this. Damn Leo and his ever persistent self.

"Yeah, I'm good. It's just...for a while, I can't help but feel some kind of ominous feeling, like something might happen."

"Is that dream still bothering you?"

Oh great, he just had to bring that up. "You know the answer."

Leo shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just asking a simple question, Elliot."

"Whatever. If you really want to know, it still is." That dream was still haunting Elliot, invading his dreams every night and twisting them with dark visions of fire, blood, and death. It would always wake him, leaving him shaken up and sleepless for the remainder of the night.

The servant glanced at him before deciding not to press the matter any further. "Okay then."

Leo reached for his drink, taking a sip from the glass and then setting it back down. He had just wanted to make sure Elliot was okay, knowing how much that dream bothered him. Then there was the whole ordeal with the Headhunter, which was causing more stress to the other sitting next to him.

He was about to reach for his glass again, but suddenly stopped. Elliot couldn't see it behind the lenses of Leo's glasses, but the boy's eyes widened slightly, slowly drawing his hand back to his side.

"Leo?" The servant turned his head to face Elliot. "Something wrong?"

"Ah, no. I just forgot about something." He had to hurry, he couldn't fight it for long. "I forgot to mark the page in the book I was reading before we came down here."

"Huh? Can't this wait till after dinner?" He demanded, wondering why Leo was saying such a thing.

"I was at an exciting point in the book and I want to make sure I can remember where I was. It will only be a minute."

Elliot sighed. "Fine, but hurry back."

Leo only nodded and quickly walked out of the room. When he was gone, Elliot leaned back in his chair, one hand covering his face.

"That idiot. Why did I let that slide?" Really, that had been a pathetic thing to do. "Idiot."

Meanwhile, once Leo was far enough away from Elliot, he looked back to make sure he wasn't being followed. He never really got more than a quick glance over his shoulder, a sudden sickening feeling rushing through him as he clutched his stomach and rushed to the nearest bathroom

. . .

He was sure he hadn't had another panic attack, not that it still doesn't happen at times. Rather, at that moment, trying to remain calm as he shuddered and continued to throw up what little he had eaten before he left Elliot in the dining hall. He had just ran in here as fast as possible and locked the door behind him, quickly collapsing in front of the toilet and letting the bile rise back up his throat, only so he could empty it into the toilet with a sickening retch.

After a minute, he spit up more bile, and his stomach finally settled itself. Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead as he panted heavily. Pulling his face up from the toilet, he coughed and flushed it to get rid of the vomit he had coughed up. He had been thankful Elliot hadn't found him, which would of eventually led to a pointless argument that would only tire the noirette out more than he already was.

_'I guess that meal didn't agree with me.'_ Leo thought as he slowly regained his composure. He certainly hadn't felt sick up until this point, and, putting a hand to his head, he didn't have a fever, as far as he could tell anyway. He blinked a few times, and then slowly stood, his legs shaking. Grasping the sink to keep himself balanced, he used one hand to turn the sink on and splash cold water in his face. His own usual reflection looked back at him, but with a more tired look.

Even though he did feel a little dizzy, he couldn't stay in here for much longer. He needed to return to Elliot before he got suspicious of what was taking Leo so long.

Turning off the sink, he wiped down his face with a towel, then putting his glasses back on, which he had set on the sink when he had came in here. He was stable, for the moment anyway, and he felt like he could walk back to the dinning hall. So, carefully, he unlocked the bathroom door and started to make his way back to the dinning hall, relived that Elliot hadn't been outside the door waiting for him, which would of indicated that he had indeed grown suspicious of Leo.

Thank God for that.

* * *

><p>It had already been a few minutes, and Leo hadn't returned yet, which had started to irritate the young Nightray.<p>

"Damn, Leo, what's taking you?" He mumbled, now resorting to picking at his food with a fork. Leo had left to supposedly mark his place in a book, but that had seemed a bit ridiculous now (well, it had seemed that way from the start). Elliot was getting impatient waiting for his friend, now considering going out to look for him.

There was no need for that though, Elliot now hearing footsteps approach him from behind. He turned as the chair was pulled back and Leo sat down beside him once more.

"Hey." He said to Leo in his usual tone. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry." Something seemed odd about Leo's reply. He picked up a fork and started poking his food, but then set it down, pushing the plate away from him slightly.

"Is everything alright?" Elliot asked in concern for the servant.

He turned to Elliot. "Yes, I'm just finished eating is all."

"But you're as thin as a rail. You really need to eat more."

"No I don't, Elliot." Leo retorted. "I'm fine, really."

"You're sure?"

"Yes. Everything's alright, I assure you."

Sighing, Elliot gave up with his questioning and went back to his meal, cutting into it again. He glanced over at Leo, who just sat in his chair, seemingly lost in thought. He couldn't read the expression on his servant's face, and the only way to do that would be to look at him directly, without his eyes being hidden. However that task is hard when you've got someone who insists on hiding them, so it's out of the question.

On the other hand, Leo couldn't stand to look at his forlorn meal anymore, now closing his eyes. Just looking at it was making him queasy again, but now that feeling was subsiding. Elliot hadn't really caught on, so that was good. What had happened a few minutes ago was a mystery to him, but he was feeling better now so there was no use in dwelling on it.

* * *

><p>"What now, Elliot?" Leo asked in an annoyed tone. The noirette had been reading, that is until Elliot had tapped him repeatedly on the head until he had looked up from his reading and spoke.<p>

"You're not hiding anything from me, are you?"

"Of course not."

He looked back down at the book, but Elliot pulled it down away from his line of sight. "Leo."

"What is it?"

"You've been acting strange. Are you sure you're alright?" Elliot's face was tense with concern, after all, he was just looking out for the other.

"How many times must I repeat myself, I'm perfectly fine." His tone was more borderline of an edgy aggravated one.

"If you say so." Elliot removed himself from his position from Leo's bed and retreated to his own. "It's getting late you know."

"Yes, and?"

"I know you read a lot and I don't get it with you and glasses, but you're gonna need some if stay up late reading like this."

"I guess it is getting quite late." Leo said, putting down his book. Both of them already had their pajamas on, and it was about time they got some sleep. "You should go to sleep to or else it will effect your health."

"You hypocrite." Elliot growled as he got into his bed.

Leo, chuckling slightly at this, put his book on the nightstand, along with his glasses. He was actually growing tired of reading for tonight, feeling tired, and he also thought that Elliot's suggestion was a good idea. His stomach had been bothering him again, but not to the point where he felt like he was going to be sick.

'_Sleep sounds heavenly right now though.'_ Leo thought to himself as he crawled under the covers of his bed.

"I hope you sleep well tonight." He said to his master as he reached for the bedside lamp.

Elliot looked up at him, silent for a moment. "Thanks, Leo. Goodnight."

Leo smiled. "Goodnight, Elliot."

* * *

><p>Elliot awoke once more, uncertain of what time it was, like he cared anyway. It wasn't the dream of dead bodies that woken him, in fact, he hadn't seen the dream once this time. However, he was getting a sense that something was wrong, and it was gnawing at him endlessly. It had been bothering him since he first fell asleep, and now it had woken him up.<p>

He sighed and tried to get back to sleep, but he opened his eyes when he heard a small moan coming from the bed next to him. Rolling over in the opposite direction of which he had faced, he saw the covers moving on the other bed. He sat up and saw that Leo was causing this, his form twisting in his bed.

'_Is he having a nightmare or something?'_ He got up from bed and went over to sit next to Leo.

"Leo, wake up." He took the noirette's shoulder, placing a hard grip on it. Leo clamed down after a moment and stopped moving, turning his head toward Elliot.

"Elliot…?" He asked quietly. Elliot was surprised by how his voice sounded, tired and weak.

"Are you alright?" He asked. "You were moving around quite a lot. Was it a nightmare?"

"No, not that, but I'm fine." Leo shrugged Elliot's hand away and sat up in bed. "I'm just having a hard time sleeping is all."

"You sure about that?"

His servant nodded in response. "Yes, I'm-"

Elliot didn't know that Leo's eyes widened behind his curtain of hair, but he did see him put a hand to his stomach.

"Leo?"

Leo didn't answer, only move slightly forward. After a moment though, he pushed the covers aside and jumped out of bed.

"Excuse me, Elliot." He said as he brushed past Elliot and ran into the bathroom that the two shared. He was confused, but not until he heard a horrible coughing noise coming from the bathroom.

Walking inside, he saw that Leo was on his knees, leaning over the toilet and vomiting into it. Elliot could only watch the other boy in horror and he continued to let out pained gasps and coughed up more bile. Finally, Elliot couldn't take it anymore and turned to leave.

"Wait, Elliot!" He turned back around to see Leo looking up at him, clear desperation written across his face. "Please, don't lea-"

He quickly turned back to the toilet and vomited again. Elliot didn't leave this time, knowing what Leo had been trying to say, 'please don't leave me'.

Elliot sighed, not looking at the noirette, but staying where he was, keeping the other company.

* * *

><p>After Leo had finally managed to stop puking, Elliot had helped him back into bed, the other trembling the entire time. Clearly, Leo was very ill, shown by when he practically collapsed onto his bed. His breathing came out in ragged breaths and wheezes as Elliot adjusted the covers over Leo, and, frankly, Elliot couldn't stand to see him this way.<p>

"You should have told me sooner." He said in a hushed tone, trying his best not to anger him.

"I'm sorry." Came the tired reply. "I didn't-"

"Hush." Elliot interrupted. "You should try and sleep."

"That sounds nice."

Elliot then got back in his own bed. "I'll call for a doctor in the morning, just sleep for now. If you need something, I'll be right here, okay?"

"Let me sleep already." Even if he was sick, Leo still managed to be his usual self.

Elliot closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, but thoughts of worry plagued his mind with every passing second.

'_Leo, what's wrong with you?'_

**Hmm. That's an iteresting note to leave off on. Gosh, I can't stop writting about these two and I can't seem to keep Leo from being the center of attention. Is that a good thing or a bad thing? Oh well, I'm enjoying it.**

**Feel free to leave a reveiw**


	2. Beneath The Surface

**Hello. I'm just putting up another chapter. So, we'll go into more detail regarding the circumstances behind Leo's illness and Elliot's reaction to it.**

**I do not own Pandora Hearts in any way.**

_~Sucker Punch~_

_Chapter 2: Beneath The Surface_

Leo awoke the next morning feeling worse than last night. First off, his head was hurting really bad, and the he was thankful for the silence, otherwise any loud noises might aggravate his headache and make it even more painful than it already was. Second, he had been pestered all night and hardly gotten any sleep due to his aching stomach, and, upon recalling the events from last night of when Elliot had woken him…well, he'd rather not think about them, seeing as how they were hazy in his mind and were making him queasy at the very thought.

Wearily glancing around the room, he saw that the curtains had been drawn in, no sun slipped past them. He also noticed that there was a quilt laid over him and extra pillows by his head.

'_Elliot's doing probably.' _He thought as he readjusted his position, only slightly though.

He looked over to the bed next to him, expecting to see his master, but Elliot wasn't there. The sheets of the bed were neatly set, and Leo didn't have to get up in order to figure that Elliot hadn't been here for a while.

He closed his eyes again and turned his head up to the ceiling. Normally, he wouldn't mind this, but with they way he was now, he missed Eliot's company and Leo was becoming lonely in this room filled with silence.

He didn't want to be alone.

Suddenly, he heard a door open and he turned to see Elliot come in, one hand carrying a tray.

"Elliot." He managed, a small smile on his lips. After setting the tray down on the empty bed, he looked up to meet Leo's gaze.

"Oh, Leo. You're awake." He said, walking over to his bedside. "How are you feeling? Are you comfortable enough?"

"In truth, I don't feel too good, but in response to your other question, yes, I'm fine."

Elliot looked at him with a confused look, possibly wondering how he could say 'I'm fine'. He was far from it, but then again, that had been the response to his second question.

"Okay." That was all Elliot could manage at the moment, not being able to stand his servant's calm expression anymore.

"What time is it?" The noirette asked as Elliot went to get a chair and pulled it up to Leo's bedside.

"Almost 11:30." He answered as he got the tray and sat down in the chair. "You sleep qiute a bit when you're sick, you know."

"Most people do, Elliot, considering I barely slept. Speaking of which, did you sleep well?"

Elliot froze, finding himself unable to answer that question, but, he knew he had to. "I managed."

"I see. At least you were able to sleep this time without waking from that dream."

"Yeah." It did surprise Elliot that he hadn't seen that dream last night, which was a relief to him, but he had still worried about Leo all the same. "Can you sit up?"

"I might be able to." Leo replied. "Just give me a minute."

At first the noirette struggled, but he was able to sit up after a minute. Elliot offered to help him, but Leo assured him that he didn't need his help. All the Nightray could do was watch the other as he managed to sit upright without falling over.

"I brought you breakfast." Elliot said, gesturing to the tray in his lap. "You think you can eat something?"

Leo looked over everything on the tray, realizing his master had put some effort into doing this, maybe Gilbert had helped too, what with him being an excellent cook and all. But still…

'_Elliot did this for me?'_

"I'll give it a shot. Hand me that plate of eggs." Elliot handed the requested dish over to him, then handing him a fork and knife.

"I've already called for a doctor." Elliot explained as Leo slowly cut into his food. "He should be here sometime around noon."

Leo sighed and stabbed his egg with the fork. "Elliot, I don't need a doctor."

"Yes you do." Leo grinned at seeing how infuriated the other was. "Do you even remember what happened last night?"

"Hardly." He replied and continued to eat.

"You don't even remember when you were in the bathroom for five minutes puking your guts out?"

Leo put his fork down. "I'd rather not remember, so don't bring it up."

Elliot rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Point is, I'm not changing my mind."

"I guess there's no persuading you then."

His master relaxed in the chair, then looking down at the tea cup on the tray. "I brought some tea too."

Leo looked at him, then the tea cup. "Ah, good."

"So," Elliot started as he poured the tea. "Are you able to keep it down?"

"Stop that, Elliot, or you're going to wind up making me sick."

He growled at his servant, nearly overflowing the tea cup. "Answer my question already."

"Well, if I must, I think so." He then snickered upon thinking of another question. "It was quite good. Did you make it, or did Gilbert?"

"I did." Elliot nervously answered, trading the tea cup with the half eaten plate of eggs.

"Oh really?" Leo asked before he took a slip of his tea. "You asked him for help, right?"

"So what if I did?" Elliot's voice was becoming more tense. "I'm not a cook, you know, and it's not like any of my other siblings care."

"I understand, Elliot. I thank you anyway."

He gave the tea cup back to Elliot, and he placed it on the nightstand in return. Leo then took to examining the quilt, noticing how soft its woven structure felt between his fingers. Meanwhile Elliot watched him, and yet, he couldn't help but notice certain aspects about him at this time. For example, his face was paler than usual, and Elliot knew right away he had a fever, his hand having brushed against the noirette's forehead when he was asleep and he was setting some more pillows behind and around Leo's head.

"Where did you get this, Elliot?" Leo suddenly asked.

"Oh, my mother gave it to me. She used to knit these all the time when I was younger."

"What a lovely gift that was then."

They both smiled, and Leo started chuckling for some reason. He was like that for a minute, but then abruptly stopped.

"Leo?" Elliot asked carefully. The other didn't move for a moment, but then turned his head to him.

"Elliot-"

He sighed. He knew what Leo was trying to say.

"Go ahead."

"Thank you." He quickly got out of bed and ran into the bathroom. Elliot closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose when he heard the sound of Leo coughing his food back up.

'_Guess that didn't work.'_ He thought bitterly. Elliot then decided to put the tray back on his bed, seeing as he no longer needed it. He didn't like to see Leo sick, only because…they couldn't spend time together? No, that's too cheesy. Perhaps it was because it was to pitiful to see Leo's blank expression.

The moment Elliot sat back down in the chair, Leo came stumbling out of the bathroom, putting one hand to the doorframe for support.

"You alright?" He asked, turning his head to the noirette.

"No." His answer had been honest, and not the usual sarcastic remark that was expected, yet traced with worry. He slowly staggered over to his bed and lazily slipped under the covers.

"I probably should of seen this coming. I'll bring you soup next time."

"Right." Leo fell silent for a moment, but then spoke again. "What's wrong with me?"

"I'm not sure, Leo, but don't worry." Elliot rubbed his servant's back and he rolled over away from him. "We'll figure this out, just…rest is all."

"That's about all you've suggested." He muttered, his voice quieter and more strained.

"And I'm saying it again." He removed his hand ad adjusted the covers around Leo. "I'll wake you when the doctor gets here, alright?"

He didn't answer, but Elliot saw him nod in return. If he was so sick that he couldn't even answer his master, then something was definitely wrong.

* * *

><p>"Leo, wake up." Someone's voice called. "Leo, I told you I'd be waking you up when he got here."<p>

He groaned and shifted under the sheets + quilt that covered him, burring his head in the soft pillows.

"Go away, Elliot." His voice sounded awful.

"Wake up, that's an order."

He sighed inwardly and slowly opened his eyes, even though he still wanted to sleep. Lifting his face from the pillows, he turned his head slightly to see Elliot looking down at him. If he had taken the trouble of waking him when he was clearly asleep, then he figured it must be 12:00, because that's when Elliot said he would be waking him.

"Here, sit up." Elliot said, grabbing one of Leo's arms and sitting him upright on the bed, like he had been a half hour ago, or at least he had been until he returned to bed after his body had rejected the food he had been eating.

"Elliot, please don't talk so loud." Leo asked, his headache now returning.

Looking around now, he saw two other people here; a man who appeared to be in his mid-thirties, and a girl who looked to be about the same age as him. This girl in particular interested him; a thin figure with light chestnut hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Leo, this is Doctor Hall and his assistant Ashley, but she prefers to be called Ash." Elliot explained. While him and Dr. Hall went on talking with one another, the girl, Ash, looked at Leo with a sense of confusion.

This made Leo laugh lightly. "It's okay, I'm used to people giving me a look like that when they see me."

"Hmm? What was that, Leo?" Elliot asked, thinking that he had been talking to him.

"Oh, not you. I was talking to miss Ash over there." Leo answered. "I could recognize the expression on her face."

"You…called me Ash…right away." The girl suddenly spoke, then lightly smiling. "Thank you."

"If you prefer to be called that, then I'll address you as such."

"You have such a calm tone for someone so ill."

"Well, this is just the way I- ah!" He was cut of by a cool hand being pressed against his forehead.

"Yeah, he still has a fever." Of course it was Elliot. Once his master removed his hand, Ash moved closer while Leo leaned back, not sitting up, but instead half sitting and half laying down, propping himself up on his elbows. Another wave of nausea passed through him at that moment, but it wasn't as strong as before.

Ash noticed and put a hand on the bed. Leo was amazed by how slender they were, now wondering if she possibly plays piano. "Something wrong?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm just thinking."

"About what?" She asked, quieter this time.

"What's really going on with me."

* * *

><p>"How long have you known Leo-kun?" Ash asked Elliot, looking back at the noirette.<p>

"About a year or so." He replied.

"I see. I think it's sweet you're doing all you can to help Leo-kun." With that, she went back to Leo, sitting down on the bed next to him.

At the moment, Dr. Hall was examining Leo's breathing for some reason. His nightshirt was now off, exposing his chest. Dr. Hall used a stethoscope for this and to examine his heartbeat, meanwhile, Leo was silent the whole time, only nodding at a few questions asked by both Dr. Hall and Ash. The girl on the other hand, had already taken his temperature and said it was 102.

When they were both done with their examinations, Dr. Hall said that he wanted to talk to Elliot, and he left Ash to look after him.

Once they were outside the room, Elliot closed the door behind him, all the while praying, _'I hope it's nothing serious.'_

"So," Elliot began. "Do you know what's wrong with him?"

Dr. Hall drew in a breath and Elliot prepared himself for the worst. "It seems your servant was poisoned."

"He was what?" He exclaimed, then lowering his voice so Leo couldn't hear him shout, although, he probably did anyway. "Who would do such a thing? Are you certain of this?"

"I have no idea, but I'm pretty sure, and Ash confirmed it with me." Elliot felt his world breaking down around him, if Leo had been poisoned, then…then he was…

"However," He had been on the verge of tears, but now a small spark of hope had been set aflame inside him. "He doesn't show any signs that his condition is deteriorating. He must of gotten it out of his system in time."

'_Wait, last night…when he left the dining hall!'_ That's when it became clear, Leo hadn't gone off to mark his place in a book. If he had been poisoned sometime yesterday, around the time when they were having supper, that would explain why Leo had suddenly left. He had indeed gotten the poison out of him in time, and maybe he was still feeling some side effects from it.

He'd have to figure out who targeted Leo later, but all that mattered right now was the fact that he was okay; Leo would be fine.

"He'll be fine then?" Dr. Hall nodded in response. "Thank God." Elliot felt as if a weight had been lifted from his chest.

"Just make sure he gets plenty of rest and eats at least anything he can keep down."

"Okay, thanks so much, Dr. Hall."

* * *

><p>"I'll see you again Ash-kun." Ash nodded her head at Leo and walked out, Elliot walking past her.<p>

"Hey." He said. Leo titled his head at hearing the tone in his master's voice.

"So…?" Leo started, waiting patiently for Elliot to answer.

"He said you just have a bad case of the flu." A soft smile graced Elliot's lips, and automatically, Leo assumed that he was lying, but now, seeing this smile, he wasn't sure if he was lying or not.

"Then what were you shouting for?"

"Uh, just the pay is all."

"Are you sure about that?" Elliot only nodded in response. "You shouldn't be near me then."

"Nonsense, Leo." He sat down next to Leo, ruffling his hair. "No one else wants to bother with you, so I'll take care of you instead."

Leo smirked. "Elliot is so kind."

This comment made Elliot blush. "S-shut up!"

* * *

><p>Elliot hadn't been sure whether he had made the right choice or not in lying to Leo and not telling him he had been poisoned, but he was out of danger though, so what harm could come from it? Elliot would tell him later, but he would wait till he was better.<p>

"Elliot, how is your servant?" Elliot looked next to him to see Gilbert sitting beside him. He was one of the few who showed a tiny bit of concern, maybe the only one. "I heard he wasn't feeling well."

"Oh, he's fine. He'll just have to stay in bed for a while."

"I see. Well, it's good to know he'll be fine. I know how much he means to you." Obviously his adoptive brother meant it in a brotherly friendship, and Elliot knew that too. No way he would go any further than that.

"Elliot." He looked up from his music sheet that he was working on and saw his sister, Vanessa, standing a few feet away from him.

"What is it, Vanessa?" He asked his sister.

"This girl here says she knows you."

When Vanessa stepped aside, he was confused, as well as shocked to see Ash standing there, rain dripping from her figure and a towel around her shoulders.

"Uh, yeah, that's Ash." Elliot explained. "She came by earlier today with Dr. Hall."

"Right, well she told me she had to find you."

Elliot lifted an eyebrow in confusion. "Ash?"

Her lips parted and she spoke. "Elliot-kun, I have to talk to you."

**Cliffhanger...! And yes...I went that far! Anyway, seems like things aren't over yet. Ash will play an important roll in the story later on too.**

**Like always, feel free to leave a reveiw.**


	3. Drowning

**Um...not much to say here...bored out of my mind. So, there's a bit of a twist right off, so...yeah. Ash reveails some shocking information to Elliot, and, needless to say, he'll be pretty upset about it. Too bad there's still no reviews, oh well, I'm going through with this.**

**I don not own Pandora Hearts in any way.**

_~Sucker Punch~_

_Chapter 3: Drowning_

Night had fallen once again, and everyone had gone to bed, well, all except one Elliot Nightray. He wasn't asleep at all, he wasn't even in the room he shared with Leo. At present, Elliot sat in the back of the piano room, no light and no company except for the rain outside. The rain splattering against the windows matched the tears that currently streamed down his face. His hands were pressed against his eyes in an effort to stop the tears, but it was no use.

"Lying…s-she's lying!" He cried, trying to be careful of his voice in fear that someone would hear him. "There's n-no way that c-can be…L-Leo can't be…" He clenched his teeth together at the very thought.

'_Leo!'_

_(Flashback)_

"_Huh? Talk to me?" Elliot questioned, looking over the girl's downcast face. "What about?"_

"_Well, I…" She then glanced at Vanessa. "Vanessa-sama, if I may, I need to speak alone with Elliot."_

_Something about what she had just said filled Elliot with sudden nervousness._

"_If you have something to say to me, then let's get on with it." Elliot said, getting up and leading Ash into another room._

_As Elliot closed the door behind them, Ash looked around the room, taking in the items and furniture. Finally, she was snapped out of her wondering when Elliot took her shoulder and turned her around to face him._

'_**Her face…it's like she's afraid to…tell me something…?'**__ He wondered as her eyes nervously shifted direction as if trying to avoid eye contact._

"_Um, where to…begin." Her voice had a quiet and timid tone to it._

"_Ash, what is it?" Elliot demanded, his grip tightening on her shoulders. "What do you want to say?"_

"_Elliot-kun, I don't…I don't know how to put this."_

_That feeling of nervousness was now overtaking Elliot, making his hands shake with worry. "Ash."_

"_I…just…"_

"_Dammit, Ash, tell me!"_

_Her eyes widened and only then did she look him straight in the eye._

"_Leo-kun is dying."_

_At that moment, Elliot felt as if all time had stopped, along with his heart. "W-what…?"_

_He let his hands slide off her shoulders and fall back to his side. Ash looked upset too, but this…this couldn't be right! Leo couldn't be…_

"_Before you say anything, I'm not lying." She bit on her lower lip and then drew in a deep breath. "Before I left, when Dr. Hall was talking to you, Leo-kun was suddenly overcome with a coughing fit. I handed him a handkerchief, but when he pulled his hand away from his mouth, I saw blood on his hand."_

'_**Blood?' **__Elliot was now in a full blown panic._

"_At first, thought I was just seeing things, but then, once I returned home, I realized I hadn't imagined it. I did some research, fearful of my assumption, and I found it to hold true, although…I wish it wasn't."_

_Silence flowed through the room, Ash's face turning blank, and Elliot looking at her with dismay, not wanting to believe this, but she wasn't lying._

"_L-Leo…is…?"_

"_I'm sorry, Elliot-kun." She put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "He might seem fine now, but I fear that by the end of the week, his condition will start to deteriorate again. He won't be able to eat, he won't be able to sleep, he won't be able to move…nothing."_

"_So…he's just gonna wither away into nothing.?" He breathed, comprehending her full explanation. "Why…?" _

"_I've heard about the incidents involving the Headhunter, and I think this was a planned attack. I don't know if there's a connection or not, but, having just met you two, I believe there is an antidote and I would like to assist you in finding it." Her face shifted to one of glaring anger, and Elliot could tell she was determined. What Ash and Leo had been talking about, Elliot did not know, but it was clear his servant and this girl had become friends quickly; She wanted to help them both._

"_Would you really help?" She nodded at him in return. "What would you do?"_

"_I'll start looking for leads onto who planned this and I'll also look into an antidote." She explained, removing her hand from his shoulder. "For now, just…take care of Leo-kun, make sure you do everything you can, maybe, by some chance, it will improve his condition. You can't tell him any of this ether, there's no telling how he'd react. I'll contact you as soon as I can find something."_

"_Thanks, Ash."_

"_Right." She walked past him and opened the door. "Goodbye, Elliot-kun, and make sure Leo-kun is happy."_

_The door remained open as she walked out, and Elliot just remained where he was, his mind still trying to grasp Ash's words, even though they held a horrible truth._

"_Elliot?" Vanessa stood in the doorway and Elliot turned around when she called his name. "Is everything alright?"_

_**Leo-kun is dying.**_

"_I…I'm fine, Vanessa."_

_(End flashback)_

Elliot was far from alright. After he was sure his siblings had gone to bed, he went to the piano room alone and collapsed into a corner of the room, warm tears of disbelief flowing from his eyes that he couldn't stop. He hadn't even bothered to go back and see Leo, he couldn't face him after what Ash had told him. Leo had seemed fine, so he assumed there was no more poison in him, but apparently, that had been proven false, and Leo was still silently being affected by the poison.

Elliot wanted to believe what Ash had said was false, but she wasn't lying; Leo _was_ dying.

"Why? Why did it have to be you, Leo?" He really was demanding at this point, screaming this question out over and over in his mind. If it had been any of his siblings, he would be upset about that too, but his servant…? Why would someone want to poison Leo? He had nothing to do with any of the Headhunter incidents that had occurred, which meant Leo was innocent, yet why?

Sure, Leo may be irritating at times, but, Elliot liked having him around. In reality, even through his clam demeanor, Leo was just a frail person who could snap into a fit of violent rage at any second, yet he kept it under control. Leo had been just a lonely person when he first met him, even though he had totally angered Elliot. Leo wanted somewhere to belong, though he would never admit it. That was one of the reasons why Elliot had asked him to be his servant in the first place.

Like Elliot had said, Leo was someone he could speak openly with; a friend and equal.

If Elliot lost Leo…

* * *

><p>'<em>Oh God, my head.' <em>Leo's hands grasped his head has he tried to ignore the intense pounding that made his headache even worst. He couldn't really sleep at the moment, and the was trying to find a comfortable position in the bed. Sure he had been sick a few times before, and it was never any good because of his weak immune system, but it was never this bad. Being sick in bed sure was a pain.

He caught a glance of Elliot as he tried to get comfortable. His master, on the other hand, was sleeping soundly in the other bed. He wasn't sure when exactly Elliot had returned, but at least he was sleeping better than Leo was.

Leo rolled over on his back, trying once again to fall asleep. He then thought about Elliot, how he had seemed to act a bit strange once his new friend, Ash, had left with Dr. Hall. Elliot had seemed a bit tense, and if he was really hiding something, he was doing a very good job of hiding it from the sick noirette. It was ether that or his fever was making him delusional and making him assume Elliot was hiding something.

Sighing, Leo took the soft quilt and pulled it closer to him, trying to absorb all of the warmth it had. The nights were getting colder as winter grew near, and Leo had been through many of those cold nights, the ones that would make him shiver unless he piled two or three blankets on top of him.

'_It is getting colder outside.' _Leo finally found a position that suited him and snuggled into the bed. He was sick, but Elliot assured him it was nothing, so there was no need to worry anymore, right…?

* * *

><p>He couldn't take the silence anymore, it was unbearable.<p>

He rushed through the halls looking for someone, anyone, to let him know he wasn't alone here.

Finally, he found himself in the piano room, and to his surprise, someone else was here too…Leo.

"Leo!" He cried, overjoyed to see his friend.

He saw Leo turn around and smile. "Elliot."

The noirette opened his mouth to say something else, but his voice trailed off, and, without warning, Leo collapsed onto the floor.

Elliot stood there, unmoving as he looked down at his servant who lay deathly still.

"L-Leo…?" Nothing. No response.

Elliot could feel tears welling up in his eyes as he knelt down in front of Leo and picked him up into his arms. The other boy's body was as cold as ice, and he made no movement, only laid limp in Elliot's arms like a lifeless doll.

"Leo? Leo, come on, stop playing around." Leo wasn't playing, and this was no joke. "Leo, wake up. Please, don't do this to me! You're my servant, you can't die on me! Come on, wake up!"

He never got a response back, and Elliot, now overcome with extreme grief, held the lifeless boy close to his chest, all the while crying his eyes out.

"LEO!"

. . .

"Elliot, please wake up." A clam voice called to him. "Elliot, you're scaring me."

At that voice becoming more concerned and shaky, his eyes snapped open to reveal Leo looking down at him, one of his hands placed on the other's shoulder. Elliot's breathing calmed down and he took a moment to gather himself as he glanced up at the noirette.

'_Ah, Leo…' _That's when Elliot realized what he had seen was nothing more than a dream, after all, Leo was right here in front of him, alive and not the lifeless form he had seen in that horrific dream.

"Leo?" He started, propping himself up on his elbows. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"You were having a nightmare." He answered, coughing once. "And besides, you know I don't sleep well when I'm sick."

That was true. In the past, Leo did tend to sleep for long periods of time when he took ill, but from time to time, he would be very restless.

"You still shouldn't be out of bed." He started to lay back down, but Leo's grip tightened on his shoulder, keeping Elliot in place.

"It was that dream again, wasn't it?"

Leo was right on, well, technically. What Elliot had seen wasn't the same usual nightmare that had been torturing him every night, but, instead, it had been another dream that was just as bad.

He had dreamed that Leo had died.

'_But he is…isn't he…'_

"Yeah, it…was, but I'm fine now." There was no way he could tell Leo about what his dream really was about, not without revealing the shattering truth Ash had presented to him.

"Are you sure?" Leo's voice was laced with concern for his master.

"Leo, I'm fine. The one who should be resting right now is you."

"Hmm. I suppose you're right." He removed his hand from Elliot and went back to his own bed, flopping down onto it and his head crashing against the many pillows that surrounded him.

"Never mind me. How are you?" He asked Leo as he pulled the covers closer to his petite form.

"Same as this morning, and not any better ether." He murmured, his voice quieter than usual.

"Don't worry, you'll be better soon."

Leo looked up at him, and Elliot knew he had picked up on the tone of his voice. Leo did have a habit of being very perceptive.

"Elliot?"

"I'm fine." Elliot finally gave up, not wanting to talk anymore in fear that his secret might slip past him. "Just go to sleep."

He then turned away from him, not being able to stand it any longer. He knew the only thing he could do for the noirette right now was to take care of him while Ash searched for an antidote. He didn't want Leo to die, because he wouldn't be able to bear the weight of losing not only his servant (which sounded stupid to him), but his best friend.

'_Leo…'_

**Ugh...I've got too many side projects. Um, feel free to leave a reveiw, I'd really apreciate it. *goes back to writing chapter 4***


	4. Crippled Smile

**Snow's coming down now (I keep telling them that song is cursed!). So, here's the next chapter for anyone who's still reading this story (If you are, I appreciate it.). So, not much going on in this chapter except towards the end. Aw, still no reveiws? Oh well. On another note, I'm still waiting for Retrace LXVII: Lacie.**

**I do not own Pandora Hearts in any way**

_~Sucker Punch~_

_Chapter 4: Crippled Smile_

Two days had gone by since then, and Elliot was always by Leo's side, taking care of the noirette as the hours dragged on.

Leo never complained much, and he did sleep quite a bit, not that it was any surprise. Like Leo had told him two days ago, people tended to sleep more when they were sick. However, just like the few times before, he would sometimes unconsciously try to readjust himself in his sleep. It never happened much though, and he would usually just sleep peacefully in his bed.

Elliot found that Leo could manage to eat things like soup without puking it back up. It did distress Elliot a bit at seeing his servant so calm, and Leo just relaxed all the while. Sometimes, he would try and sneak a book past the other, but Elliot would always catch on, which resulted in Leo complaining about not being able to read because of his watchful master. It was that and the fact he wouldn't be able to play piano that would be most of his complaints.

Leo seemed to be fine, even though Elliot knew better.

One thing that Elliot had noticed though, was that Leo's body was thinner than before, most likely from lack of food. He did like it when soup was brought for him, but Leo simply couldn't try and live of this alone. Also, he noticed that the noirette had developed a terrible cough too, which left Elliot wondering if he had caught a cold on top of all this.

'_Ugh, after this is over, I'll need to make sure he eats properly.' _Elliot thought at one time. _'He's like a twig.'_

That was a truth in itself, seeing as Elliot always complained about how his servant never ate enough, going on and on about how he would wither away unless he ate. He would make sure Leo was healthy again though, that is…if he could actually get his hands on the antidote first.

Ash often came by, although in secret, and Leo would joke about her being 'his physician' sort to say. Every time she did come over, Elliot hoped that she would say she found something that would lead them to the antidote, but she never said such things, which meant she had found nothing.

How long would it be till things reached a point where nothing could be done?

"Hey, Leo, can I come in?" Elliot asked, knocking on the closed door. "Ash is here too."

"Come in." Came the reply.

Ash looked up at Elliot as he opened the door to the room he shared with his servant, he was stopped short though when Elliot caught sight of him.

"Ah, Leo!"

"Yes, Elliot?" Leo was currently sitting up in bed, pillows set behind his back (as requested), he was once again wearing his glasses, and a book was held firmly in his hands. "Oh, Ash-kun, it's good to see you."

"Leo, why are you reading?" Elliot asked the noirette.

"Because I want to, and there's nothing wrong with that. It's so simple you know."

"Yeah, but, really? I don't think that's a good idea."

His gaze never lifted from the book as he turned another page. "I'm not just going to sleep the day away."

"Anyways," Ash interrupted, walking over to Leo. "How are you today, Leo-kun?"

"Same as always," He answered her. "But my throat still hurts a bit."

"Right." Elliot had now come over as well, sitting on his own bed. "Leo-kun, would you please unbutton your nightshirt so I can take a listen to your breathing?"

His gaze was still directed to the book for a moment, but then he sighed and marked his place in the book, setting it down on his bed. He was silent as he started to unbutton his nightshirt, but then he decided to speak.

"Remind me again why you're doing this." He said to her as he finished undoing the last few buttons.

"Hey, I'm just doing what Dr. Hall told me to." She replied, slightly annoyed. "Since he's away on business, he told me to come check on you from time to time."

Elliot knew that she wasn't entirely telling the truth; Dr. Hall was not away on any kind of business. Ash had come of her own will, not by Dr. Hall's command. Since Ash was looking into finding an antidote, she also came by to check on Leo's condition, informing Elliot if there was any change. He had once asked her why she came if there was no signs of Leo's condition getting worse at that point. He remembered her saying that she had friends now, and she wanted to do everything she could for the two.

Maybe the reason for that was because she was lonely.

"Whoa," Elliot looked up from the floor to Ash as she stared at Leo. "Have you been eating lately?"

Leo sighed again in response, knowing she had taken notice of his thinner-than-normal appearance. "I've been trying, but the only thing I can really eat right now is soup and other things like that. Anything else won't stay down."

"Understandable, but you can't simply live off that."

'_Exactly.' _Elliot thought, someone else agreeing with that notion besides him.

He watched as Ash examined the servant's breathing with a stethoscope she had brought with her. She chatted idly away with him, then starting up a conversation with Elliot, which quickly bored him.

Maybe it was like he had assumed, because she seemed happy talking with these two people that she barely knew. It only made him wonder what kind of past Ash really held, before she came here.

"Your breathing sounds good." She concluded, putting her stethoscope back in the bag she had brought with her. "How's your cough?"

"A little better." He answered, buttoning up his nightshirt. "Now, Elliot, if you would be so kind as to give me that book back."

"No way." Elliot growled, taking the book from Leo the second he picked it up.

Leo titled his head and smiled. "Is that so?" He pushed back the sheets of his bed and swung his legs out around so his feet were hovering above the floor. "Then I guess I could fancy myself to a little piano."

"Wait, wait!" Elliot didn't want his servant leaving, and this was a trick. "Here's your book."

That was the thing about Leo; if you got between him and his books, there was bound to be trouble. Don't bother him while he's reading…you don't ruin his good mood and he'll be content. Elliot had been expecting a move like this at some point or another.

Ash glanced from Elliot, then to Leo as he was given back the book. "Thank you."

"Well, I'd better be going then, I've got things to do back home." Ash started, stretching her arms. "I'll see you two later."

"Goodbye, Ash-kun." Leo said to her as she walked out of the room. He then looked up at Elliot. "She's sweet, like a little sister."

"Her? Please, she just comes because she's got nowhere else to be."

"Because she's lonely. Don't you think-" His sentence was cut off when a fit of coughs suddenly overtook him. Elliot noticed his and sat down beside Leo, rubbing his back.

"Calm down, Leo." He whispered to the noirette as he continued to cough. "You're alright."

A moment passed before Leo's violent coughing ceased. He took one look at his master before flopping back down onto the bed. Elliot just let him lay as he was for a moment, but then moved the lower part of Leo's body back into bed, and adjusted him so that he was in the same position as when he walked in with Ash.

"Here." Elliot handed Leo the book after fixing the sheets, but instead of opening it, he let it sit on his lap.

"Water, please?" Leo's voice rasped. Clearly that coughing fit had only aggravated his aching throat even more.

"Yeah, I'll go get you some."

"Thank you."

Walking out, Elliot knew he'd probably be reading when he got back, but he had known at that moment, Leo was slowly getting worse.

It was just another sign that things would only get worse from here on out.

* * *

><p>"Gilbert," Elliot started as he watched his older brother cook. "Teach me how to cook."<p>

Gilbert stopped and turned to face the other Nightray. "Hmm? You want me to teach you? Any particular reason?"

"Huh? Don't get me wrong, I just want to know is all!" What he really wanted to avoid was him asking about Leo.

"I see. So, what would you like to make?"

"Well, Leo requested to bring him a bowl of oatmeal, and I just thought-"

"That you wanted to make it yourself." Gilbert finished.

'_Damn, there's no way to avoid it now.' _Elliot knew when he had replied to his brother's question, it would then lead to talking about Leo, and the reason Elliot had been trying to avoid that was because he didn't want his secret to slip by.

He didn't want anyone to know about what was actually going on with the noirette, not even Leo himself. He'd tell Leo soon enough, but now wasn't a good time.

"That's great, Elliot." Gilbert then took to getting the necessary ingredients needed for this dish. "I think it's nice that you're helping your servant so much. It's actually sweet."

Elliot couldn't' help but to blush slightly at this. "What do you mean sweet? I'm just helping him is all, none of that stupid crap like in romance novels!"

Gilbert chuckled at Elliot's frustration. "Okay, okay."

And so, step by step, Gilbert showed Elliot how to make the dish that Leo had requested. Elliot followed each step carefully, not wanting to screw it up. It wasn't that hard, but, considering Elliot had never actually cooked anything before, he wanted to be careful of this.

After five minutes or so, Elliot had successfully made one bowl of oatmeal.

"Okay, I better take this up to him, and-" He was interrupted when he heard a door open somewhere behind them.

'_Oh great, Leo's come looking for me.'_

No, instead, someone called his name and it wasn't Leo. "Elliot-kun? Are you around here?"

He knew who that was; Ash.

"Ash, I know you're here." Elliot called out. "Show yourself."

Her head then peered out from behind a box of crates. "Ah, Elliot-kun, there you are."

"What now Ash?"

"Oh, this is Ash?" Gilbert interrupted.

Ash turned her attention from Elliot to Gilbert. "Who might you be?"

"Gilbert Nightray."

"Ah, nice to meet you, Gilbert Nightray-sama."

"Forget that." Elliot redirected her attention back to himself. "What have you come here for?"

A small smile lit up on her face. "I came to talk to you, of course."

And looking in her eyes, Elliot knew.

"Uh, Gilbert! Take this up to Leo for me!" He handed off the bowl to Gilbert.

"But, I thought you were-"

"I have something important to talk with Ash about. Just do this for me."

Now ignoring Gilbert, Elliot lead Ash out of the kitchen. This was a private matter that they intended to keep to themselves. Sure, Gilbert had been one of the Headhunter's targets, also being poisoned also at one time. Sure was lucky he lived. Even so, Elliot didn't want his adoptive brother getting involved in such a thing.

* * *

><p>"What? You say you've found something?"<p>

Ash stood in front of Elliot in the piano room with a smile on her lips. "Yes. I found a lead concerning the possible attacker and this same thing could lead us to the antidote."

"Well, what is it?" Elliot demanded. Ash just giggled and laid some papers in her hands on the top of the closed piano.

"It seems there is a man in another town that has a strange hobby; he is an expert on poisons." She explained pointing to some notes she wrote down. "This man's name is George Algood and it, also seems he was at the scene of when the Headhunter first appeared."

"You think they're connected?"

"I'm not certain if there is a connection or not, but, this man came by earlier today, apparently an old colleague of Dr. Hall. After this man left, I asked Dr. Hall about him. I got all this information, then gathered them on notes and rushed over here as soon as I could. If this man is the one who poisoned Leo-kun, then there's a high chance he also hold the antidote."

'_This is great progress.' _This had officially put Elliot in a good mood. In his mind, there was no doubt that they were getting closer to what him and Ash seek. All they had to do know was go find this guy, and get the antidote from him, and in Elliot's case, that might resort to using his sword.

"Alright, where does this guy live?"

Ash pushed the notes off a map that she had also laid out and pointed to a sport on it. "The port city of Neshi."

Elliot looked at the map, then at Ash. "That's half a day's journey."

"I know."

Elliot looked back at the map, staring at the one spot labeled 'Neshi' and not saying a word. "Then, if that's where we're going-"

"We have to leave soon."

Elliot looked back at her, a blank solemn look on her face. "I'm getting Leo, I'm taking him with us."

He turned to leave, but Ash stopped him by grabbing his arm. "No, Elliot-kun, you can't!"

"Why the hell not?" He snapped at the chestnut haired girl. "He's my servant!"

"Leo-kun is in no condition to travel, especially with winter approaching."

"Enough, he's coming with us!"

"And, you must admit, he's getting worse, isn't he?"

He froze and stopped struggling to get free of her grip, knowing her words were true. He knew Leo couldn't go anywhere right now, it would only make maters worse. Plus, in the winter, the noirette probably wouldn't go outside much, not after accidentally getting locked out of the manor for two hours the winter after Elliot made Leo his servant.

"You're right, but, I can't just leave him here and…" His thoughts drifted off for a moment before an answer came to mind. "That's it!"

"What?" She asked, waiting patiently to hear his answer.

"Gilbert!"

"Your adoptive brother? But I thought you said we didn't want to tell anyone about this."

"Yes, but Gilbert can keep his mouth shut if needed." Ash didn't seem to understand, and Elliot sighed at her slightly confused look. "Ash, I need someone looking after Leo."

She then seemed to soak it all in and understand. "Alright. Are you sure we can trust him?"

"Yes, Ash."

"Okay, I'll go get my things together back home, and I'll meet up with you at 5:00." with that, she gathered up her papers and left the room. Once she was gone, Elliot walked out of the room too, now searching for Gilbert.

He wasn't entirely sure if Gilbert could be trusted, but he was sure that the raven-haired man would understand the situation. After all, Leo's life depended on it.

**And so another chapter ends. So, with this imformation, the search is on, and can they really trust Gil with their secret?**

**Feel free to leave a reveiw. Really appreciate it.**


	5. Departure

**Hello again. I was away all day and just barely managed to finish this. (It's done!) I think it's pretty clear that Elliot told Gil what was really going on, and now we just see the few scenes before Elliot leaves with Ash to the port city of Neshi. (Why do I automaticly think of Portland?) Also, thanks to Person for being my first reveiwer. Yeah, I wish this story had more reveiws, and, sadly, by the end of this chapter, things will get a bit worse for Leo.**

**I do not own Pandora Hearts in any way**

_~Sucker Punch~_

_Chapter 5: Departure_

'_I must be going mad.' _Gilbert thought to himself. Nah, he wasn't going mad. If he was, it would of happened a long time ago, right after the moment his master was taken by the Abyss.

The girl he had met earlier, Ash, would be here soon and her and Elliot would be off for Neshi, and meanwhile the younger Nightray had put Gilbert in charge of watching over Leo while he was away. Elliot was actually with him right now. The raven-haired man knew he could take care of the ill servant, but based on what Elliot had said to him before he went off to see Leo, he knew the would have to keep quiet about the real reason he was leaving with Ash.

Gilbert had originally believed that Leo would have to be bedridden for at least a weak because his illness was so bad, but it turns out that Elliot was keeping the real truth hidden. The reality of what Elliot had entrusted him with was still playing out like a film in his head.

_(Flashback)_

"_Gilbert, I'm glad I found you." Elliot said from behind him._

_Gilbert had just returned to preparing food for this evening, when Elliot had come back once more. Turning back around to face his younger sibling, Elliot's face appeared to be blank of any emotion._

"_What is it, Elliot?" The raven asked. _

"_First off, did you give Leo his food?"_

_Gilbert nodded in return. "Yes, he was reading when I walked into the room."_

"_Okay." He paused. "How is he?"_

"_He appeared to be fine, but, I'm not sure. He looked like he still had a fever." This time, Gilbert was the one who paused in his own sentence. "Elliot, I think he's getting worse."_

_Elliot was silent for a moment, but then signed angrily and ran a hand through his hair. "I know. Believe me, I know. And that's why I need to tell you something."_

"_And that would be?"_

_Elliot took a deep breath and adjusted his necktie. "Gilbert, what I'm about to tell you needs to remain between you, me, and Ash. Also, you can't let Leo know about this ether."_

_Gilbert couldn't help but be confused. "Elliot, what are you saying?"_

"_I'm saying that…Leo was poisoned."_

_The older Nightray's eyes widened in shock. "What? Are you sure?"_

_He nodded nervously "I'm sure. Ash confirmed it after doing some research."_

"_Who would want to do that?"_

"_I'm not sure, but Ash has a possible lead on it, and we're heading out to Neshi to find an antidote."_

_The raven-haired man instantly stiffened up. "Wait, you're leaving?"_

"_Gilbert, I have to!" He quickly calmed down and regained his composure. "That's why I need you to look after Leo for me while I'm away, and you can't tell anyone, not even Leo." Gilbert looked hesitant, it was clearly written all over his face. "Please, you have to. If you don't help me out here…Leo could die."_

_Gilbert was debating this over and over, wondering if this was the right thing to be doing. He knew the younger Nightray cared a lot for his servant, even if he almost never showed it. He did believe what Elliot said, Gilbert having experienced the effect first hand himself when he was a target of the Headhunter, so the possibility did exist._

_They were a part of the same family now, so what choice did he really have here?_

"_Alright, I'll do it." He answered. _

_Elliot's face seemed to brighten with this answer "Really? Good, I knew we could count on you, Gilbert."_

"_When are you and Ash leaving?" Gilbert needed this information if he was going to do this job correctly._

"_She's coming at 5:00. Father just left yesterday, so he won't return for another week and a half, that' plenty of time. Neshi is a half day's journey from here, and if anyone asks, tell them an old friend called me out for something."_

"_Got it, but…what are you going to tell your servant?"_

"_I…" Elliot's words were hesitant and nervous. "I'm going to tell him myself."_

_(End flashback.)_

Thinking back now, Gilbert didn't know if this was such a good idea after all, but, he couldn't betray Elliot, not when he had promised take care of the noirette.

"_As Raven's contractor, and as my older brother…"_

Those words…he still remembered them.

There was no way Gilbert could back out of this now; there was no turning back.

* * *

><p>"Leo." He whispered the name softly as the door creaked upon opening it. No reply came back, in fact, the only sound Elliot heard upon entering the room was of someone coughing, which could be no one other than Leo. Elliot frowned and walked over to the other's bed, only seeing a clump of sheets at first, but he knew who was under them. Pulling them down, he saw that Leo was curled up into a ball, his head half on and off the pillows.<p>

He took to lightly shaking the other's shoulder, which got him to wake up.

"Elli…ot?" His voice croaked.

"Yeah, I'm here." Elliot tried to move the noirette from his spot, but Leo pushed his hands away and readjusted it himself, now burring his face into the pillow.

"Is everything alright?"

Leo coughed once more, then lifted his face from the pillow to speak. "No, isn't it obvious?"

"Leo-"

"I don't get it. After Gilbert left the room, my headache suddenly got worse and I started to feel faint." He rolled over onto his back, groaning as he did so. "I feel worse than before."

"Did you eat the food I had Gilbert bring you?" Elliot asked, trying to change the subject.

He shook his head. "It not like your older brother is a bad cook, and he's not."

'_Ha! I wonder what you would think if you knew I made that?' _He thought to himself.

"Actually, it was very good, but I had enough of it with one spoonful; I just couldn't eat it."

Elliot looked over to the nightstand to see the bowl of oatmeal sitting next to his glasses. "You didn't finish it?"

"That's what I just said. I'm afraid that if I do, my stomach won't be able to handle it. Elliot, I just feel too nauseous to eat."

Damn, Leo looked miserable just laying there, unable to do anything about what was happening to him. Of course, Elliot didn't want to tell him the truth, on the down chance that it could send Leo into a state of depression which would lead to him just not speaking to anyone and not doing anything at all, just waiting for the moment when the poison would stop his heart and he would die. Leo was rarely rattled by anything, but Elliot didn't rule out this possibility. He figured it would be the worst case scenario if his servant were to discover the truth.

Looking down at Leo, Elliot put his hand to the other's forehead, ignoring the cold sweat that coated his forehead, but quickly drew it back. "You're burning up."

"Huh?" It was clear his fever was starting to affect him. "I'm sure it…will go away."

"How can you say that with such a clam tone?" Leo only chuckled as Elliot went and got a washcloth, soaking it in cold water and then proceeding to place it on the other's forehead.

'_This isn't good. His condition changed dramatically within the past hour.' _Elliot knew that the poison was starting to go into full swing now, and Leo's health was deteriorating all the while. This only limited their time even more, and that was the hard part. If they couldn't find the antidote in time or this lead turned out to be a dead end…Leo would most certainly die; his survival depended on this mission.

This only meant that what he was about to say would be all the more harder for the both of them.

"Um, Leo," He started, suddenly feeling nervous. "I'm going away for a while."

This caught the noirette's attention, seeing as he was struggling to sit up. "W-what…?"

"Hey, don't try and sit up." Elliot gently pushed his servant back down, keeping him confined to the bed. "I'm sorry, but I am leaving. I…have something to pick up in another town, and I'll look for some medicine for you while I'm there."

Leo seemed to stare at him for a moment, but then grabbed his arm. "You…you're abandoning me, aren't you?"

"What? No, Leo, I'm not doing that! No way!"

"Then, w-why are you…" He paused, falling silent, and seeming to realize something. "I…I'm dying."

He wished Leo hadn't said that. "No, you're not dying! You'll be fine, you hear me?"

"But, Elliot, you're so tense."

"It doesn't matter!" He leaned more towards the noirette's pale face. "Listen to me, you are not going to die! I'll be back as soon as I can and you'll get better, okay?"

Elliot then realized how close the was to Leo, their foreheads nearly touching. He pulled away from the other, a blush coming across his face. Leo only looked up at him, still seeming uncertain of what his master had said.

Finally, his voice broke the silence. "I'll be fine…right?"

"Yes, believe me." Elliot managed to answer.

"But, I don't want you to leave."

"Gilbert will be looking after you, and I promise to look for some medicine for your illness while I'm away. You're gonna be fine." He glanced at the clock across the room, and it was nearly 5:00; Ash would be here soon. "I have to go now, don't die on me ether."

"Elliot-"

"Get some rest." That was all he said before leaving the room. He didn't feel good about lying to Leo, but he couldn't risk the possibility that he would give up on his own life if he knew he had been poisoned. He wasn't abandoning Leo ether, but, he had hit that second question right on.

'_Sorry.'_

* * *

><p>Ash came by promptly at 5:00, just like she said. She had come by in her own carriage that she had at her house; it was a bit old, but you couldn't really tell the difference because she had fixed it up nicely. She had also brought along supplies for their voyage (food, blankets, all that stuff) and all Elliot had brought was a photograph and his sword.<p>

"Really?" She asked him, looking over him carefully.

"This sword stays with me." He replied, sticking the photograph in his coat pocket.

"Very well. Did you talk to Gilbert?"

"Yeah, like I said though, he would understand; He'll keep our secret safe and take care of Leo for me."

"Good." She moved over on the drivers seat so Elliot could get up there as well. "Dr. Hall thinks I'm going to visit some relative."

"Good cover, I suppose."

"What about you? What did your father have to say?"

"He left yesterday for something and won't be back for a while. I really don't care if he finds out though. In the meantime, Gilbert will cover for us."

She giggled. "You've got a good older brother. I hear he's the contractor of Raven."

"Yup, that's Gilbert for you." He paused, his face turning downcast as he climbed up to where Ash was. "I…had to say goodbye to Leo first."

"Ah." She sounded like she understood. "He must be lonely though without you around."

"I guess so, although he'll try to drown out this world with books until I return."

* * *

><p>It was now 5:10 in the evening, and Elliot had long since left. Leo had started to miss his master, only because he wasn't here. The empty bed beside him was only another reminder that he was alone. Judging by the tone of his voice, it was like Elliot was tossing him aside and not caring anymore, but maybe that was just a feverish assumption. Elliot would never abandon him, right? He just couldn't do such a thing, because Elliot had been the one to take in Leo, and they were friends, even though they never acted like it most of the time.<p>

This room was too silent for him though, and the only sound he could hear in the deafening silence was his own fluttering heartbeat. Apart from that, his body ached, and knew that there were many things wrong with him at the moment. For example, he had a splitting headache, which was interrupting his sleep, and he couldn't stand to eat anything anymore.

What he didn't understand though, is that one day, he had been perfectly fine, but sometime between when he had dinner, and when he had woken up in the middle of the night, he had become horribly sick, and he didn't understand it.

And the thought kept coming back to his mind, that he might…be dying.

"_No, you're not dying! You'll be fine, you hear me?"_

Those words, ones that could be only spoken by someone such as Elliot, and with such valor too. There was no way he could be dying, not when Elliot had said such things, telling him everything would be okay. Elliot wouldn't possibly lie about such a thing, and he said he would look for some medicine while he was away. He believed in Elliot's words. Still, Leo wasn't any closer to finding out what was wrong with him.

'_Maybe it's some unknown disease.' _He pondered. _'Or maybe like Elliot said, just a terrible case of the flu.'_

He felt a bit content laying here, no one to really bother him while he rest and let his system fight off this strange illness, but, the room felt empty somehow. Maybe, it was because, Elliot had left. But, even before meeting him, he had always been alone, and it never felt empty. Ah, of course, at that time, he had been surrounded by books, his only company, the thing he fell in love with. His love towards books could only be described as a comfort, something to make him forget about the world. After Elliot adopted him, he had been a bit happier, even through their constant bickering, but Leo got used to it; Elliot became his light.

And, now, without that light here, he felt empty and alone. Maybe, it was because…Elliot made him feel…safe and…kept him from feeling the coldness of being alone.

'…_I'm alone again.'_

Suddenly, his eyes, which had been previously closed, snapped open, and he sat upright in an instant, the wet washcloth falling from his forehead. As he breathed, he got a weird feeling in his chest, and then he felt his stomach lurch violently.

* * *

><p>"So, mind filling me in with more detail of what we're doing once we get to Neshi?" Elliot asked the girl next to him as she held the reins firmly in her hands.<p>

Ash turned her head to him. "It will be late by the time we get there. We'll have to find an inn to stay at and-"

"No, I meant with this Algood guy."

"Oh. Well, Mr. Algood owns a fencing studio."

The Nightray rolled his eyes at her. "Let me guess…we're going undercover."

Ash nodded. "Exactly! If we want to find out if this really is the man who planned the attack, then we'll have to disguise ourselves as fencers and make ourselves known as top ranked fencers."

Elliot was quiet for a moment before he laughed. "Then you're in luck, because I just happen to be skilled in fencing and great with a sword." He then gestured to the sword strapped to his side, protected in its holster.

"I just happen to be good at those things too!" She proclaimed, trying to mimic Elliot's expression.

"Really now? We'll just have to see about that!"

They laughed together for a few moments before they calmed down and Ash readjusted her position. "The sun is setting, we should find somewhere to stop for the night."

"Ash, we don't really have time to look for a town and stop at an inn." He started to remember when he said goodbye to Leo. "I think the poison is starting to affect him again. He said that he's feeling worse and that he didn't want to eat the meal I had Gilbert bring for him. His condition worsened in less than an hour!"

Ash looked confused for a moment, but then sighed. "We must hurry then. We'll find somewhere to rest up, and we leave at the break of dawn, no stopping until we get to Neshi."

"Agreed."

* * *

><p>His lungs ached, desperate for air, and his stomach still twisted, trying to force more bile up his throat. Leo was just barely managing to keep it down, not like there was anything more left in him at this point.<p>

That didn't really concern him at the moment, but what did concern him was what had come up.

His own vomit was tainted with bright red blood.

**See? I told you things would get worse for him. I kept thinking of an episode of _House_ I watched on my laptop this morning while writing this last part (One of my new fav. shows. Crazy but brillant House XD). Anyhow, I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible, I do have other stories I should be working on. Until then, feel free to leave a reveiw.**


	6. Arrivals and Suspicions

**Yay! I got this chapter done. Would of had it up yesterday, but I had just started it and it usualy takes me a day or two to write the chapters for this story. (it's getting dark really fast over here) So, the sreach has definetly begun and now Elliot and Ash have arived in Neshi. Meanwhile, back at the Nightray manor, Leo's suspicions continue to grow and his health continues to decline, but he still wants to know the truth of it all.**

**Also, thanks again to Person and thanks to Alliyse for reveiwing. Thank you so much! I'm glad people like this story.**

**I do not own Pandora Hearts in any way.**

_~Sucker Punch~_

_Chapter 6: Arrivals and Suspicions_

"I never imagined that Neshi was such a big port city." Elliot exclaimed, looking around at the masses of buildings.

"What else would you expect from a city built by the bay?" Ash sounded as if she was amused at Elliot's wonder. "This city receives mass amounts of imports and exports, making it quite the successful town."

After leaving at the break of dawn, just as Ash had suggested, they had arrived in Neshi in a matter of hours. Well, actually, sometime when she was sleeping, Elliot had woken up in the middle of the night and decided to keep going, using a lantern Ash had brought to light the way. Once Ash found out, she would of said something, but decided not to, knowing his decision had something to do with worrying thoughts of Leo in his mind.

Once they had arrived in Neshi (sometime around 9:00 A.M.), Ash had gotten the two a room at the inn and rested up for a few hours. Elliot had wrote a quick letter to Gilbert, and then went to sleep after he sent a messenger to deliver this to the Nightray manor. Ash had told him the mail service was particularly famous for having quick deliveries, as they go off to several places starting from their base of operations in Neshi. The letter should arrive at the manor in a day, he also gave the address of the inn in case Gilbert wrote back.

Ash could sleep quietly, but Elliot couldn't stay asleep, being kept up with his thoughts about Leo, now regretting leaving him behind. Maybe he should of taken his servant with him, no mater what Ash said about the noirette being better off at home.

'_I should of brought him along.' _He thought bitterly at one point. _'This is a good quality room, I mean, he would have been fine here.'_

Elliot couldn't bear to think about what Leo was doing right now. He was confident in Gilbert's ability to take care of his servant, but even so, he was worried about how Leo was doing. The noirette might not be showing any pain, but Elliot didn't know that for certain. Leo didn't even know the truth, that he wasn't really sick, but slowly dying because of the poison that had infected him the moment it entered his small body. His servant could be in pain right now and Elliot wouldn't know it.

He should of taken Leo with them so Elliot could take care of him, even though the roles were reversed. It should be the other way around, but it would have to be in different circumstances, that way it would be Leo taking care of his master, not a situation like this were it was the master taking care of the servant. That didn't matter to the Nightray though, because he wanted to make sure Leo was well again; he didn't want to see Leo die.

Anyway, back to current events. It was now 12:30, and as they walked through they city, the fist snowfall had started. Elliot and Ash walked through the city, looking for the fencing studio that was owned by the man they suspected of the attack, George Algood.

"Have you even thought this plan through?" Elliot asked her as he pulled his coat closer to him.

"I explained it once already, didn't I? Or have you forgotten?" She replied, annoyed by his question.

"Do you even know where we're going?"

She looked lost in thought and turned her eyes away from him. "Maybe…"

He realized her words and turned his head to her, glaring daggers. "You mean to tell me we're lost?"

"No. I prefer the term 'searching'"

"You are the worst freakin' guide ever!" He snapped at her. She only giggled and turned over a smile. Oh God, she reminded him of Leo with that carefree and relaxed look.

"Hey, not my fault I've only been here once," Her eyes scanned over each building as they walked on, now down by the waterfront. "And besides, I'm not that terrible of a guide."

"And why is that?"

"Look there."

He was about to protest against her again, but he soon saw what she was pointing at. Ash was pointing to the sign of a building that read 'Algood fencing studio'.

"Touché." Was all Elliot could say, but in a low growl.

* * *

><p>"Here you are Leo-kun," Gilbert said to the noirette, who was facing away from him, seemingly asleep. "A glass of water, just like you asked."<p>

"Thanks, Gilbert." Was the reply as Leo sat up in bed slowly and took the glass from the older Nightray's hands, then leaning back against the pillows.

"How are you?"

Leo was silent for a moment before answering. "At least I'm not coughing up blood like yesterday. That's good, right?"

"I guess so." Gilbert was getting bored of this conversation so he decided to change it. "I got a letter from Elliot."

This immediately got the other's attention, placing the glass on the nightstand. "You did? Where is he?"

"The letter said that he was in Neshi, and he ran into that girl, Ash, there also through some coincidence." Gilbert explained.

"Did he say when he'd be back?" Leo got hopeful for a second, but he could read the expression in the raven's eyes.

"No."

He sighed and let his head fall into the comfort of the pillows. Elliot wasn't here to keep him company, and, no offense to Gilbert, but he wasn't a very good replacement.

'_Elliot, when are you coming back?' _He wondered.

"Leo-kun?" He heard Gilbert ask as he closed his eyes.

"Can you…leave me be for a while? My stomach hurts and I feel sleepy."

"Sure. I'll bring you something to eat later if you get hungry." Respecting the noirette's request, Gilbert walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Leo tired to curl up against any warmth that the sheets held, but he found it more comfortable to lay on his back at the moment.

Leo wasn't feeling too good right now, and thoughts of yesterday still plagued his mind. He remembered that horrible feeling he had gotten moments before he found himself coughing up blood along with little food that had been in him at the time. He remembered seeing that blood, it was a clear picture in his mind. Things had only worsened at night when he found himself unable to breathe for a second, but then again, he had just awoken from a feverish nightmare that he didn't want to talk about.

'_Am I only getting worse?' _He wondered. Whatever was going on with him, it was the worst he'd even been while he was sick.

Once again, as he lay there steadily breathing, hands folded over his stomach, he returned to the thought that Elliot and Gilbert were hiding something. What had tipped him off right away, was that Gilbert said in the letter, Elliot wrote that he had just 'happened' to meet Ash in the city of Neshi. How could that possibly be a coincidence?

Leo could tell, just by instinct, and because he was very perceptive, that there was something else going on that he didn't know about. Yeah, his assumption might be wrong, but the more days that passed by, the more and more he was sure of this suspicion. He was now in day five, and if they were hiding something from him, they would have been better off just telling him instead of leaving him to wonder.

The noirette was almost sure of it though, and he wanted to know what that-

"Ah!" A small gasp escaped his dry, cracked lips as he felt a sudden pain flare up inside his chest. It was a dull yet sharp pain that, in comparison, felt like something as sharp as a needle had been lodged inside him. Ugh, how wretched that sounded. He groaned as he shifted in bed, trying to make it go away, but, after a moment, it subsided, fading away from him.

He let out a sigh of relief, but he was even more concerned now.

'_Correction, I'm __**definitely **__getting worse.'_

* * *

><p>Inside the fencing studio, it was just as you'd expect; people fencing against one another in countless matches. Elliot looked around at the people, finally feeling like he was in his own element here.<p>

Ash noticed and lightly punched his arm, making him glare at her again. "What the hell was that for?"

"Don't get lost in the environment." She warned. "We have a mission, remember?"

"I don't forget, Ash, so there's no need to remind me."

"Whatever, I'm-" She then grabbed Elliot's arm, making him jump in surprise. "Look."

"At what?"

"That's George Algood." Looking over to where she was looking, he saw the man she was talking about. He was about as tall as his oldest brother, Ernest, and had short black hair. From a platform up above, he watched the current fencing matches going on below.

"He seems to be watching them, looking for the interesting ones." Ash concluded.

"I think your right." Elliot replied.

"And that's how we're going to get close." She started to explain. "We have to get his attention by participating in these matches and we have to win."

"No problem." Elliot sounded confident with himself. "I can handle that easily, question is, can you?"

Ash smirked, as if she was being taunted. "Of course."

. . .

Once they were prepared and ready, Elliot and Ash found suitable opponents to face of against. Elliot was pretty sure he would be able to finish this with little effort, but he didn't know how Ash would do, mainly because she claimed she was good at it when she had no proof. If she really was, then this was her time to prove it.

Soon, their separate matches began. As Elliot had expected, he could move about and find openings with ease, hitting his target on the spot at just the right moment. He caught a glance of Ash though, and was surprised by how quickly she had dodged one move. Elliot was able to defeat his opponent all the same, and so was Ash, much to the Nightray's surprise.

After three wins combined between the both of them, Elliot noticed Algood glancing at both him and Ash, but when Elliot looked back to his friend, she had moved over to the same ring where he was.

'_Crap, does she mean to fight me?' _Ash was already in a stance and was clearly ready to take him on.

"Ash!" He hissed quietly to her. "What are you doing?"

"I noticed Algood has his eye on you, this is the only way both of us can get his attention." She whispered back to him.

Elliot sighed, knowing her logic was right and there was no choice now; he had to fight her.

When they started, Elliot knew she could move quick, but not…lighting quick. Okay, not literal lightning speed, but she was fast. Elliot could barely dodge Ash's quick movements, but soon enough, he found an opening and struck her, landing a point.

She only looked at where he had gained a point, and snickered. They began again, but, this time, Ash moved with incredible ability and caught the other off guard. Elliot didn't even notice until she landed a point this time around.

'_Damn, she's quick.' _His grip tightened on the hilt. _'But I won't lose to her!'_

Third round, and it was like they were in a deadlock with one another, Ash moving with her quick agility, and Elliot on the defensive, looking for openings. Ash was so quick, he almost didn't have time to even look for a break in her movements. It was clear she wasn't letting up and she had not lived up to her claim.

In a split second, Ash went in to try and score a point, but Elliot blocked her attack, sending both of their foils striking each other in a locked position.

They were evenly matched.

Suddenly, they heard clapping and they turned their gazes to this sound and saw Algood standing on the sidelines. Apparently, and by judging by the look on his face, he was very impressed with Elliot and Ash.

"Well done." He congratulated them. "Why don't you two take a break so we can talk?"

He saw Ash give him a look, one that was asking if they should, and Elliot nodded at her to confirm it.

"That sounds fine by us." Elliot answered, Ash now falling silent and not saying a word.

. . .

"You two are mighty good fencers." Algood praised them as the group sat down at a table on the platform where all the fencers could be seen below. "Who are you two?"

Elliot didn't really want to give away his true name, but it could work to his advantage in this situation, however, he wasn't about to blow his cover. "I am Elliot Phero ."

Algood raised an eyebrow in surprise. "A noble, eh? What brings you to Neshi?"

He had used Ash's last name, but she never told him that she came from a family of nobles. "I'm just stopping here on my way back home from a trip. I thought I'd try my hand with fencing here."

"Hmm." Algood then looked at Ash, who sat next to Elliot. "And who is this girl? She your servant?"

Ash looked over at Elliot, knowing he had tensed up at that word. He didn't say anything at the moment, but she could tell he was thinking of Leo.

"No, she's not, just my sister." Elliot finally said. "My sister here does have a servant, but he recently took ill and she's looking for some medicine for him during our stay."

Meanwhile, Ash observed Algood's face, it was calm and relaxed, which means he didn't see through their disguise of being brother and sister; he suspected nothing. They were just lucky Algood didn't recognize Elliot as a Nightray, or, if Algood already knew, he was keeping an incredulity straight face. Ash could tell because she had keep the same face whenever she came to visit Leo, even though she knew he was slowly, almost unnoticeably, dying.

"Well, you two are some of the finest fencer's I've ever seen. Why don't you two come by later when I start today's series of matches at 3:00?" Elliot and Ash were now intrigued by this offer. They hadn't even been here for an hour and they were getting this offer. "I'll put you two in the first matches."

Elliot and Ash looked at each other and they both knew that it was their chance; now or never.

The Nightray nodded to Ash and extended his hand to Algood. "It's a deal."

Him and Algood shook hands, the deal sealed.

'_Now this is what you call making progress.'_

* * *

><p>He couldn't sleep, not knowing that he needed to find out the truth. It was something that made the noirette nervous inside, making his hands twitch at the theories he could come up with if he wanted to.<p>

"That's it." He muttered. Finally having enough of this, Leo sat up and pushed the sheets of his body that had been surrounding him with unnecessary heat. "I'm through wondering aimlessly about my condition without any real clue."

Swinging his legs out over the side of the bed, they felt stiff from not moving around much, but he knew he couldn't just sit here and wait for the answers to come to him. When his feet touched the carpeted floor, he felt pins and needles in the bottom of his feet, maybe because they had fallen asleep. He ignored this and stood up on his feet.

His first instinct was to wrap a hand around his stomach, feeling sick upon standing, and his free hand grabbed the bed frame for support, waiting till the room stopped spinning. Hesitantly, Leo started to walk towards the door. His steps were slow, but if he wanted to find the truth, he needed to get out of here first.

When Leo finally managed to make it outside his room, he took a moment to think about what to do next.

'_Let's see, that letter was sent by Elliot, then who's to say Gilbert won't write back.' _He thought, finally coming up with an idea. _'Gilbert holds the answers right now, and if he has written some kind of note down that he intends to turn into a letter to send back, then it'll be in his room.'_

The noirette had memorized the entire layout of the manor, so he knew very well where Gilbert's room was. He knew it was sneaky, and he felt particularly weak right now, but he wanted the truth, and if this was the only way to get it, so be it.

* * *

><p>"You ready for this?" Ash asked Elliot.<p>

"You kidding, of course." He replied, reading himself for the match. "You just try and drag out the answers from Algood. He knows something about this whole thing, I can feel it."

"Yes, but right now you need to focus on this match." She handed him his foil.

"I thought you said not to get lost in the environment?"

"Yes, I did, but you need to focus, and don't forget about the mission." She gave him a pat on his shoulder. "Good luck."

She then left and when to the platform where she sat next to Algood, looking down at Elliot and smiling as he stepped onto the stage.

The stage where Elliot was to have the match on was a wooden one, sported by wooden beams. Ash noticed that it looked old and rickety, and she wondered if Elliot had noticed to. Just by looking at the condition of the stage, she was concerned of the possibility of it collapsing while Elliot was fencing in the match, but it looked at if it wouldn't collapse very easily.

"So," Ash spoke. "How many matches are held here? Are there any tournaments."

"Oh, yes, plenty." He answered.

"Um, right." That hadn't really answered her question.

"Hey!" She heard Elliot call from below.

Ash went over to the railing and looked down at Elliot, who was looking up at her. "Yes, brother?"

"When's my opponent supposed to be here?"

"Any time now." Algood replied, now standing next to her.

"Well, I don't see-" He was interrupted by a sudden creaking noise. Ash heard it too and looked at the stage. She could see one of the main supports under it splintering, cracking.

_'No way!'_ She was panicking now, her eyes scanning the rest of the supports.

"Ashley!" She looked back to Elliot. She hated him using her full name, but it was only for when they were around Algood. "Did you hear-"

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw the main support split apart with a defining and loud crack, and the rest of the supports went too. Elliot had just enough time to notice before the whole stage fell apart, taking him down with it.

"Elliot!"

**Yeah, I know the ending was rushed. I'm working on chapter 7 right now, and it's halfway done, so it shouldn't be long until I put it up. Until then, feel free to leave a reveiw.**


	7. Into The Snowfall

**See, told you all I'd have the next chapter up soon! Also, the new chapter of the manga is out (Retrace LXVII: Lacie), and I'm still confused. Anyways, we'll find out what happened to Elliot, and, once again, Ash has some very interesting data that will get them closer to their goal. Meanwhile, Leo finds out about the shocking truth behind his illness.**

**I do not own Pandora Hearts in anyway.**

_~Sucker Punch~_

_Chapter 7: Into The Snowfall_

The unfinished letter fell from Leo's hands, which were now trembling with fright. His heart was racing wildly in his chest and the pain he had felt there earlier was now coming back, much stronger now as he backed up against a wall, slamming his back against it as he slid down. He had put a hand to his chest, clutching the fabric of his nightshirt against the pain and trying to calm his heart, and obviously this tactic wasn't working No one could see it behind his long bangs, but the noirette's eyes we wide in an absolute panic, those deep purple orbs reflecting his fear.

Leo was alone in this semi-dark room, and at this time, it wasn't good to be alone. He had known what he was feeling was always caused by his own stress, and right now it was spiked through the roof. He couldn't be alone, not now of all times. Elliot had always been with him whenever something like this happened, but now he was totally alone, no one to notice his frantic and shallow breathing. Would anyone even notice if he passed out right then and there, which was very possible because he felt extremely faint and the room kept spinning round and round.

He still couldn't believe it, all those words he had heard before, they were lies.

_(Flashback)_

_The noirette was sure Gilbert had left the room, and now was the right time to find out just what exactly it was that Gilbert wasn't telling him. Leo had asked the older Nightray if he knew anything about his illness, something that Elliot hadn't told him, but he had gotten no closer to finding out what that was, and Leo could tell right away that Gilbert denied it._

'_**This is it,' **__He thought to himself, his hand on the door handle. '__**I'm going to find out what those two are hiding!'**_

_The room inside was dark, and Leo couldn't help but feel nervous. He had never snuck into someone's room before, and, frankly, he didn't like it and found it to be creepy. However, he knew this was the only way he was going to get some answers. Ever since Elliot had left, maybe even before that, he felt like Elliot knew more to Leo's illness than he was letting on. _

_Quickly, he located a desk and was able to make out an object lying on top of it; a letter. Grinning, he walked over to the desk and picked up the letter. He was barely able to read the written words of the letter that was yet to be finished, but he could tell it was Gilbert's hand writing, and it was addressed to…Elliot?_

'_**Maybe this will give me some clue.'**_

_And so, he began to read the letter silently to himself._

_~Dear Elliot, I wonder how you and Ash are doing. Anyways, I'll make this quick and too the point; I hope you find what you're looking for because you need to hurry back as soon as you can. Your servant's health is deteriorating faster than when it started.~_

"_Huh? Why would Gilbert be writing about me and telling him to hurry back?" The noirette wondered out loud. "There's no rush about anything."_

_He decided to read further into the letter __~His fever hasn't gone down at all, and now he's coughing up blood, he can't even eat much of anything at all. Do you think it's possible he might start to lose his senses next?~__ Leo was starting to become even more nervous, dread creeping into his weak heart. __~I don't know how much longer that boy has left. Elliot, he misses you, and he wishes you were here; maybe you should have told him before you left.~_

"_They were hiding something!" Leo continued to read, but the last line held a devastating truth._

_~Elliot, I'm sorry your servant was poisoned.~_

_Poisoned._

_The word echoed in his mind, and the sudden realization crashed down on him like a wave. He felt dizzy as he realized that the reason he was so terribly sick was because it wasn't caused by any illness, it had been caused by poison._

'_**I was…poisoned? And, Elliot…he…'**_

_Pain blossomed in his chest, his whole being overwhelmed with this shattering truth._

_(End flashback)_

Leo couldn't believe it. All this time, he had gone on believing that he was just sick, believing he would get better, Elliot supporting this notion. No, that was far from the truth. It had been something that had been in his bloodstream from the start; It was poison that made him so ill.

Poison; it was inside of him, flowing through his veins, breaking down and corroding the inner workings of his body. It explained everything, right from the start. When his stomach had been bothering him and making him queasy on that evening five days ago, it wasn't because of the food he had been eating, it was because poison had entered the noirette, and when he had been sick afterwards, it was because his body was trying to get rid of the poison. Looks like it had been too little too late though.

Leo had been right, he was dying, and Elliot knew about it all along.

"Leo-kun?"

He could barely hear this voice, but he could tell it was Gilbert. Leo was too distracted by his shallow breathing, and the nauseous feeling now rising within him to notice that the raven had kneeled down beside him of him. He felt as if the room was closing in around him.

A cold sweat covered Leo's face as a hand was placed on his shoulder. "What are you doing in here? What's wrong?"

The noirette couldn't answer, but as he tried to get up, he pushed Gilbert out of his way as he collapsed onto his hands and knees, convulsing as he puked up the acid of food he hadn't eaten, blood once again coming up too. Maybe it was because of the truth that he had now just discovered, or maybe because of how high his stress levels were. Based on his breathing, Leo was sure that he was having another panic attack, and, although he wasn't alone now, he would rather have Elliot by his side.

"He…he knew…!" Leo coughed, his words becoming choked. "Elliot knew!"

He was right, Elliot was abandoning him, leaving him in the dark forever, leaving him to fade away until there was nothing left, leaving him to die.

"What are you talking about, Leo-kun?" Gilbert asked, sitting Leo up and bracing him with his hands.

His light had abandoned him.

"I was…poisoned." The world titled and everything blurred as he fell unconscious into the raven's arms.

* * *

><p>There was something warm covering him, and he knew his head was resting on a single pillow.<p>

'_What happe- ow! My head!' _He did feel a light ache in his head, and he wondered what had caused that. Cracking one ice blue eye open, he had to shut it against the light the blinded him for a second.

"Oh, Elliot! Are you finally awake?" That was Ash's voice calling him. Now fully opening his eyes, he winced against the light, but he could see the blurry figure of the chestnut haired girl looking down at him, her hair dangling down and brushing against Elliot's face, which annoyed him greatly.

"Mind getting your hair out of my face?" He growled at her.

"Sorry." She pulled away from him while Elliot struggled to sit up. His eyes were now adjusted to the light and he looked around to find that they were back at their room in the inn.

"What happened?" He asked her, putting a hand to his head, only to find that bandages were wrapped around it.

"The stage collapsed and you were knocked unconscious, and you also suffered a concussion." She explained. "It wasn't that bad, just a minor one, but you were out cold for the rest of the day. It's now 6:30 in the evening and snow is falling outside."

"That damn stage was old anyway, it was bound to collapse."

"I wouldn't say that for certain, but we can figure that out later." She left his bedside and grabbed a pitcher of water from an small table nearby, finding a glass and pouring the water in it. She came back to Elliot and held out the glass of water for him. "How are you feeling?"

"A little better now." He replied as he took the glass from her. "Did you find out anything about the antidote?"

"No, but I think I've got some useful information about the poison."

"Well, tell me what it is already!" He demanded, not wanting to wait a second more.

"After the stage collapsed, Algood helped me pull you from the rubble." Ash started to explain. "As I was wrapping bandages around your head, me and Algood started to talk. At first, it was me talking about how I became interested in fencing, and then he brought up his hobbies; studying and cataloging poisons. He told me of one new particular one he was studying called Valily."

"Valily? What exactly is that?"

"I'm not sure, but he told me it's made from crushed flowers of something called Lily-of-the-Valley."

He was about to take another sip of water, but he froze when he heard this name. "I've heard of that flower. It's vague, but familiar."

"You know of it?" Ash asked in a calm tone.

"Not much, but I've heard its flowers are poisonous." He replied.

"No wonder he told me he wears gardening gloves while handling those." Ash sat down on the bed next to Elliot. "Anyway, he told me that the crushed flowers can produce a liquid that is nearly clear like water. He sent a sample off to a colleague and he got the test results back soon after. Algood then said that he wondered what would happen if a human just happened to ingest the liquid. Of course he then told me that he wouldn't actually test it on a person, but I wasn't entirely convinced by that."

"What were the results of the test?" Elliot asked as he passed the glass back to Ash.

"While you were asleep, Algood showed them to me." She replied, getting up and putting the glass next to the pitcher of water.

"And?"

Ash shook her head. "All the same symptoms Leo-kun has; headache, nausea, fever, there was even a note about all 5 senses being lost. It's a slow poison, and I'd say by this, your servant only has about a little less than two weeks at the most."

'_Two…weeks?' _Elliot took all this information in, realizing this horrible truth behind the poison that was slowly killing Leo. Yet, even though it was hard to understand, all the dots were starting to connect.

"Elliot-kun?" Ash had now moved back to her friend, trying to read the expression on his face.

"Leo…" His hand curled into a fist and he looked at Ash with a fiery determination in his eyes. "This is him, he did this to Leo. Ash, I'm sure of it!"

"It all makes sense now. And, not to put a damper on things, but I think he might be catching onto us." Her tone suddenly changed into a serious one.

"Why would you say that?"

"I know he was looking at me while I observed the support beam that had collapsed, sending a chain reaction across the whole stage. I don't think it was an accident, I think someone made that beam collapse on purpose, someone working with Algood. Plus, he said you and me looked familiar. It might be only a matter of time before he figures out, if he hasn't figured me out already."

"We have to move now then!" Elliot proclaimed, pushing the sheets of his bed off him.

"Elliot-kun, we can't not now, especially with the injury you sustained to your head." Ash insisted, pushing down on his shoulders.

"Ash-"

"You need to rest, both of us do. We have a limited amount of time, I realize that, but we can confirm this all tomorrow and get home in time."

Once again, Ash's logic had proven to be correct; what both of them needed was rest and to organize their plan. They could pull it off within a day or so, and they could get the antidote back and administer it to Leo in time.

Not resisting the chestnut haired girl any longer, he lay back down, a hand covering his face. "We have to act quickly though, the more time we wait, the more damage that poison can do. To make things worse, he has a cold on top of all this; I could tell before we left."

She sighed. "That would explain that horrible coughing whenever I came by."

"I just hope we can find that stupid antidote, if there even is one."

Just then, Ash removed the hand that was covering Elliot's face. "Elliot-kun, everything will work out. Leo-kun won't die. I can't explain this feeling, but I know that…Leo-kun will survive."

"How can you be sure of that?"

Ash only smiled. "He'll live."

**Ash is so optimistic. I'll have the next chapter up in a day or two, so I hope you can wait patiently for it. As always, feel free to leave a reveiw.**


	8. Crying In Your Sleep

**So glad I finished this chapter. I have to go back to school tomorrow, so the next chapter will take a little longer. I'll work on it though. Not much of a chapter, I know, but at least Elliot and Ash will get the confrimation to their questions. As for Leo, we'll see how he's handling this new development.**

**Again, thanks again to Person and Alliyse for reveiwing. Oh, and Alliyse, I'll take your sugestion into mind, although it might not be a table (a pillow would be much more funnier)**

**I do not own Pandora Hearts in any way.**

_~Sucker Punch~_

_Chapter 8: Crying In Your Sleep_

"Wake up, you ninny!" Ash's voice rang out of nowhere. With that, her voice pulled Elliot from the horrific dream he was having, his eyes flying open to see Ash next to him, a tight grip on his arm.

"Let go of me!" He pulled his arm from her grip and scurried back against the wood of the bed behind him. It took him a moment for his brain to register that Ash wasn't an illusion of the dream, she was right here in front of him.

"You," His words came out in shallow and fast breaths "What was…that…about?"

"Calm down, Elliot-kun." Ash warned him. "If you don't, you could hyper-ventilate. Besides, it was the only way I could think of to wake you." Her expression then calmed and she tilted her head to the side. "Is something wrong?"

"N-no. I'm good." He was a little calmer now, but that dream wasn't something he wanted to talk to Ash about. He never talked to anyone about his twisted dreams except for Leo.

"You're lying."

Elliot gritted his teeth together. _'Crap, she saw right through it.' _

"You were very restless. It's clear that things aren't alright with you."

"Ash, I'm alright."

"Elliot-kun, if it's a dream that's bothering you, it won't do any good. Maybe if you tell me, it will make you feel better." She sat down on her bed and looked at him with a thoughtful look in her eyes. "It's okay to tell me."

She was right (That makes three in a row), if he didn't tell someone about it, the dream would just keep eating away at him and keep distracting him from the task at hand. He needed to focus on finding the antidote, not worry about the dream, even though it was a real possibility now.

"Fine. Happy now?" He had finally given in. Ash didn't respond, only watched as he took in another breath of air, trying to figure out where to begin.

He briefly recalled the last time he had done something like this, which was when the previous dream that had been causing him trouble had appeared. He still remembered it; the building was burning, and dead bodies surrounded him. He never knew what was going on, but his sword had their blood on it. The first, and only, person he had told was Leo. He had listened to every word and from there on, whenever he had that dream, Leo was right there by his side to comfort the shaken Nightray.

This dream wasn't that one though, it was a different one, and the circumstances were bent; he'd rather be talking to Leo, but Ash would have to do.

"I'm alone, no one else but me in my house." He started, recalling those events. "I'm searching for someone, anyone. When I reach the piano room, he's there; Leo. He'll smile and say my name, but, at that moment…he'll…collapse onto the floor, and…he'll be dead; just a lifeless body in my arms."

Silence enveloped the room, nether one daring to speak a word to each other.

Ash was worried that if she said something, it would upset Elliot. This dream he had just described to her, it was like something was telling him that Leo would perish. No, Ash didn't believe that. She didn't know what exactly it was that gave her this certainty, but she could feel it. It was like she could feel the noirette's life-force. He was continuing to slowly get worse, but, there was something keeping it from changing. She truly believed that he could survive this.

Elliot, on the other hand, was starting to wish for the other dream to come back, even though it might be ten times worse and he hated seeing that fill his dreams at night. Still, he couldn't take seeing a dream where Leo would die very single time, no matter what he did. He could try and try to change it, but it would always end in the same way. Maybe their efforts were worthless too, maybe the course of these events couldn't be changed, just like the dream.

'_No, stop thinking that!' _The more reasonable part of him insisted, the part that refused to give up. _'Like Ash said, Leo wouldn't die! Everything will be okay.'_

Still, there was silence in the room, but after a moment, Elliot filled the silent void by changing the subject.

"You never mentioned you were a noble." He said, immediately catching Ash's attention.

"Ah, no I didn't, did I?" She grinned lightly at him. "I was actually wondering when you were going to ask."

"Well, when Algood said the word 'noble', I was a tad surprised."

She chuckled. "Yeah, I am, and I wanted to become a doctor, but, oh yes, my father's death affected my family and I got a position working with Dr. Hall because my elder brother, ever since he became family head, didn't like me all too well."

"So, you took it to get away from him."

"Well, that's the short version, but, yes. He knows I'm next in line and doesn't want me around."

"Do you ever think about going back?"

She nodded at him. "When the time is right, I'll prove my worth to my brother."

Now nether had anything more to say, and silence once again took hold of them. They had run out of things to say, and both were feeling worn out at this point.

"I'm going back to sleep." Elliot said finally, rolling over on his side away from Ash. She did the same, pulling the sheets of her bed closer to her.

"That's a good idea." She said with a tired voice. "You know what we're doing tomorrow."

"Yeah, it'll all end tomorrow."

"Remember, the only way to rid a poisonous flower is to nip it at the bud."

Those words confused Elliot at first, but, as he drifted off to sleep, the meaning suddenly sunk in and he knew what she meant.

'_I see now, and your right about that, Ash.'_

The moon shone through the window as the two slept, casting a firstly glow on their peaceful faces, their bodies resting for what would decide everything; the events of the coming day.

* * *

><p>The first thing he noticed was that his throat was dry, and then he noticed that there was something warm and his head was resting on something soft like a feather.<p>

'_Oh, right. I'm still in my bed.' _As the noirette opened his eyes, he felt something wet on his cheeks. Putting a hand gently on his face, he found that there was tears there. Had he been crying? For what reason would he be crying?

Leo had figured he had just had the most horrible dream, but, then again, what he had felt and what he'd seen, it wasn't-

"You found out, huh?" Weakly propping himself up on his elbows, he saw Gilbert leaning back against the foot of the empty bed next to him, both hands on the footboard. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way, he should have told you."

Suddenly those memories came rushing back, the unfinished letter he had found in Gilbert's room, the things written there, and the startling truth.

He felt misery swelling up inside him again. "I don't…I don't get it. Why?"

Gilbert sighed and came over to sit in front of him on the other bed now. "Look, I know Elliot didn't tell you, and I know it's hard to believe."

"Believe what?" Leo said in a low tone. "That I was poisoned and Elliot has left me here to die?"

"You were, and we have no idea how."

"Says the one of the people who have kept this from me." He laid down and turned away from Gilbert, coughing as he did so.

"Leo-kun, I honestly don't know what Elliot was thinking, but I can say this, he hasn't left you to die." Gilbert was doing all he could at this point to comfort the shaken servant.

"You don't know that."

"Leo-kun, Elliot hasn't abandoned you, he left to find the antidote, the very thing that could save your life! He didn't happen to meet Ash there, she joined him in order to help him find the antidote. Right now they are working together to save you, and Elliot will come back, I know so."

Leo had been listening to Gilbert the entire time, whether he knew it or not, and he didn't even know that the noirette had started crying, silent tears sliding down his face. Gilbert was right; if this is what Elliot was doing, then he would definitely come back for him.

'_What was I thinking, really?' _He thought to himself. _'Yes, I'm mad at him for lying to me, but to know he'll come back…it's relieving; it's like taking an unseen pressure off me.'_

Knowing this, he knew Elliot would come back, but with this poison running through him and things getting worse by the minute, would he be too late?

"Gilbert," His voice rasped, tiered from talking. "When is he coming back?"

"I'm not sure."

"I want him to come back." Leo knew his fever must be making him delirious right now, saying these sappy things that would annoy Elliot if he were here. "I need him here, so I'm not…alone. I miss him."

Gilbert was quiet for a moment before he spoke. "You act so calm. I though you'd be more worried."

"I am, Gilbert." Leo answered. "I'm terrified. I don't want to die, not now."

"I know, you're too young to die. But, if I can live through being poisoned then so can you!"

He took in a shaky breath, then rubbing his dry throat. "I'm thirsty."

"I brought in some tea for you just before you woke up." Leo rolled over on his back again and saw the cup of tea on the nightstand.

"What time is it?" He asked as he managed to sit up, Gilbert adjusting the pillows so the other could lean back on them. When he was finished, the Leo leaned back against them, the pillows now supporting his back so he was in a semi-sitting position.

"7:47 A.M." Gilbert answered. "You were having a panic attack when I found you. Does that happen a lot?"

"No, not often, only when I get too stressed out about something." He answered as Gilbert got the cup of tea from his nightstand.

"I guess it was because you found out the truth, huh?" He asked, handing Leo the tea cup.

"Yes, you can't even begin to imagine how high my stress was at that point."

"I suppose not." Gilbert had felt something nostalgic about all this. It was like he was reenacting the times when he would be serving his master's every whim. Yes, maybe that's what it was.

'_It's just like…all the times before; before…he was taken.' _Gilbert thought silently to himself.

Just then he noticed the noirette set the tea cup back down on the small glass saucer that had been sitting on his lap. "Something wrong, Leo-kun?"

"Um, what kind is this?" He asked timidly.

"It's Earl Grey. Elliot said it was your favorite, I thought you'd be able to recognize it because of the aroma and-" He then realized it, hoping his assumption was wrong as he watched Leo stare down into the tea, looking at his own blurry reflection. "What's wrong?"

"I…I can't smell it." He said, concern in his voice.

"Maybe it's because you-"

"No, I mean, I _can't_ smell it."

That confirmed it right there. Gilbert had been concerned that the servant would eventually start to lose his senses, and now it was starting, beginning with his sense of smell. If he couldn't smell the clear aroma of the tea, then that was a sure sign.

"Don't worry about it." He then decided to change the subject. "If you're mad at me, that's understandable."

"Gilbert, I'm not mad at you." His anger wouldn't go to Gilbert since he had been forced not to say anything, but it would go to someone else. "But, when Elliot gets back…well, I'll have a few things to say to him."

* * *

><p>They had risen at the first sign of morning light. Quietly, not saying a word to one another, they were preparing themselves for the events to come. Ash noticed Elliot's sword, and wondered why he had brought it with him, but she knew that it might be better off not asking. Unbeknownst to her, Elliot had his sword because he would use it if necessary, or if all those things he and Ash had discussed held true.<p>

'_At least my head doesn't hurt anymore.' _He thought at one point while discarding the bandages that had been previously wrapped around his head.

Their first stop would be the fencing studio of course, and as they expected, it was closed. They then took to asking people who knew him where he might be. After asking no more than three people, they got their answer; the pier. Both in agreement, they headed to their next destination.

There were a few things on this list that they needed to confirm; one, whether Algood had been behind the attack after all and why he did it. Two, if there was an antidote and where it was. Three, if he had sabotaged the stage to collapse when Elliot was on it. And four, whether he was indeed connected to any of the Headhunter incidents.

The first or the second (possibly both) would be reason enough for Elliot to draw his sword, but he knew this was something that needed to be done carefully, they needed the antidote and they couldn't afford to lose it because of a careless mistake.

Once at the pier, they checked several market stands, most of them empty, until they came to a fish stand and found their target.

"Mr. Algood." Elliot called over.

The man noticed them right away as they approached. "Ah, Elliot and Ashley Phero. Good to see you this early."

"Yes, well, can we talk about something?"

"Sure. Follow me, I'll take you back to the studio and we can chat there."

. . .

"I saw the stage collapse last night, are you alright?"

"Yes, nothing serious." Elliot said in response to Algood's question. "So, Ashley tells me that you've been conducting quite and…unusual study."

"She spoke of the poison, Valily, then." Algood reached into his pocket and took out a folded sheet of paper, handing it to Elliot. "These are from the first test that a colleague of mine conducted."

His eyes slightly widened when he saw the contents of the paper; they were the very things Ash had said to him last night. "This was from a test?"

"Yes, although, the same colleague wondered what the effects would be on a human."

"Is there an antidote for this sort of thing?" Ash interrupted before Elliot could speak again.

"Yes, dear Ashley. I have just formulated it. Although, now I wonder how things are going on the other end.

Elliot's eyes narrowed at Algood. "What do you mean by 'other end'?"

It seems they had caught Algood off guard. "Well, between you and me, I recently had this tested on a human for the effects, actually a servant of some sort." Elliot felt frozen in place at hearing this. "It seems he was some kind of servant of some big fancy noble. No one ever paid him any mind, so he seemed to be perfect."

Elliot couldn't say a word, just one instinct beating in time with his heart hammering in his chest.

Protect.

Without hesitation, he drew his sword and pinned Algood down, pressing the sword to his neck. Ash only looked one at them .

"That's my servant you're talking about!" He hissed.

Algood only snickered. "I knew Ash Phero couldn't possibly have a brother named Elliot."

'_He knows!' _Within a moment's notice though, Algood used one foot to push Elliot off him. Ash leapt to his side as he fell back, but as she was helping him up-

"Ash!" Algood had hit her in the back of the head and she slumped down against Elliot, bringing him back down to the floor. "Ash, wake up!"

"So, you aren't her brother after all, you're the master of that servant."

He looked up at Algood, fire in his eyes. "Leave Leo out of this! Just give me the antidote!"

"I think not."

The same object not slammed down on Elliot's head and Ash fell from his grip as he collapsed on the floor.

"You…!" He breathed as darkness started to swarm his vision.

"Goodnight, Elliot Nightray."

**Rushed ending again, I know, I'm terrible with scenes like that though. I will try my hardest to get the next chapter done, as the story is nearly to the end. In the meantime, feel free to leave a reveiw.**


	9. Army of Me

**Hey, it's been awhile. First, I'm sorry this is so late. I got caught up in school work and the cursed writer's block struck me for a while. I'll try to get the next chapter up faster. Anyway, on with the story. So, Elliot and Ash get the answers they seek, and a showdown ensures. Also, I couldn't resist letting Leo have a bit of screen time in here too, so...yeah.**

**Thank you, yet again to Person and Alliyse. Also thanks Rainstorm-Mosspath for another new reveiw. Thanks so much to all three of you!**

**I do not own Pandora Hearts in any way.**

_~Sucker Punch~_

_Chapter 9: Army Of Me_

Ash was the first to wake up. Things around her were slowly coming into focus, and the back of her head still hurt from being hit with something.

'_Oh yeah, Algood.' _She remembered. Trying to move her hands, she found that they were bound behind her back, tied together with rope. Once quick glance at her surroundings and she noticed Elliot was next to her, unconscious like Ash had previously been.

The room around her wasn't large, it looked to fit about four people. If that was true, then Elliot and her were taking up have the space of the small room. She then assumed that they were in something like a closet, and Ash silently cursed that man, Algood.

Those words she had heard before she had been knocked out, and when Elliot had snapped and put his sword to Algood, Ash had known that their suspicions had been confirmed. She hated that Elliot's precious servant had been poisoned, an innocent boy now set to die. She hated the moment the stage collapsed, injuring Elliot in the process, and she knew it was sabotage. She hated Algood and his twisted ways, that man and his foolish desires.

She wasn't about to let this go, not till judgment would be passed upon Algood.

"You are the first to wake up then?" This voice entered the room the second the door swung open, and Ash glared up at the man who had entered; Algood.

"You damn psycho." She hissed at him.

"Ash Phero, I've heard quite an interesting rumor about you."

"What do you possibly know about me?"

"I think you know very well; the fact that you aren't what you seem."

Her eyes widened in shock. "How do you know about _that_?"

"I've heard tales is all, but I didn't think it was true till you appeared." He leaned against the doorway of the closet-like room. "And I'm surprised to now know you brought along a Nightray."

"That's none of your business." Ash was practically struggling to break free of the rope now. "You poisoned an innocent boy, and that boy just happens to be important to Elliot-kun, so tell me where the antidote is."

"I don't think so, Ash, holder of 'that power'." He snickered, irritating Ash even more.

"Why you-"

"You can't hide it forever; I'll expose you for who you really are."

She could only stare at him with a confused and shocked expression as he walked out and closed the door again. No one really knew about her secret, after all, they were only rumors, but this time, someone really knew about it. She didn't want anyone to know, and if Elliot found out…she'd be left alone again.

'_Why?' _She quietly wondered. _'Why?'_

* * *

><p>The sound of muttering caught his ears when he regained consciousness again. When his vision adjusted, Elliot saw that Ash was making these sounds, trying to pull her hands free of the rope that bound her hands (probably his too) together, all the while a cold glare in her eyes.<p>

"Ash." He called quietly over to her.

She ceased her muttering and turned her head to him. "You're awake."

"Yeah, and let me guess, we're tied up, aren't we?"

"Looks like it."

Taking in his surroundings now, he found that he and Ash were in large room, the very same one where the stage had collapsed the previous afternoon, and the rubble was still there to prove it. Elliot then noticed that his sword was missing, the symbol of his place in the Nightray household. Ash looked at him silently as he muttered something under his breath, but he looked around the large room and then back to her.

"Why are we back here anyway?" By that, he meant the room.

"Actually, we were in some other room like a closet, until someone, probably Algood, dragged us out into here. I couldn't tell because I was half asleep at the time."

"Okay, forget that, we have to get free and find that antidote."

"That is what you seek then. It only seems most likely." At this voice, the two looked from each other and up to the man who had spoken; Algood.

"So you've reappeared." Ash spoke out before Elliot could say anything, but still holding an edge. "Mind telling us where it is now? We're pressed on time."

"Again, no, but you are right on one account; Time is swiftly running out."

"Stop with the damn head games!" Elliot finally snapped. "If you don't hand that antidote over, the second you untie me and Ash, I'll make you regret what you did to Leo."

Algood just stood there and laughed at the two teens who were currently tied up. "You must be in a rush then, considering your time has been reduced to a mere eight days."

Elliot's eyes widened in shock. "What?" He then turned his attention to Ash. "I thought you said we had a little less than two weeks?"

"I did, honest!" She exclaimed. "I must of miscalculated it."

'_Dammit. Then that means…' _The answer clicked in his head, and the realization sunk in. Ash had miscalculated by nearly twice what she had predicted. To put things simply, this day really was the only chance they were getting, and yet, why were things so close, but so far away?

"Tell me," He growled, looking at Algood now while tugging at the ropes that bound his hands. "How did you even manage to get it to my home."

"Alright then," He replied pulling up a chair from a nearby table. "Since there is nothing left to hide, I'll tell you."

Algood glanced at Ash, who seemed to tense up at that, then back to Elliot. In the Nightray's mind, of he could keep Algood distracted by this conversation long enough, he could get free of these ropes so he could retrieve his sword (where ever it might be), find the antidote, and end all of this.

"So, you gonna tell me or not?"

"Ah, yes." Algood began. "You see, back then I had just discovered the poison Valily. My colleague and I discussed the possible effects, and we knew we had to have some sort of cover. That's when we realized it, from a past experience."

"The first Headhunter case." Ash interrupted.

"Right you are. I was near the scene of that particular incident, and so, curious, we decided to get closer, at the same time still looking for a potential subject for Valily." He paused and cleared his throat before continuing. "My colleague was an acquaintance of one of the Nightrays, and he took me along as a chef. It was there I spotted the servant, Leo as you call him. Everyone passed this boy by as he sat alone, reading. That's when it hit me, and I talked it over with my college and we agreed. No one seemed to care about him anyway, so why would he be missed?"

"You obviously forgot about me." Elliot growled, still tugging at the rope.

"Like I was saying, we then proceeded with our plan. I prepared the meal, and I made sure that the one going to your servant had the poison in it. Valily looks like a seasoning, so it would be unrecognizable.

'_Meaning no one would take notice.' _The ropes around Elliot's hands felt looser now.

"Looks like it worked, considering that servant is slowly dying." Algood finished with a grin. "There had been another case of poisoning not too long ago, so people will think it was the Headhunter."

"You're sick, Algood." Ash sneered, a dark glare in her eyes.

He just laughed at them. "Then why don't we try negotiation?"

"Negotiation?" Elliot looked at Algood as if it was some kind of joke.

"Yes, seeming as you must be almost free of your bond by now." Elliot froze and his lips contorted into a frown, that sentence about him being true.

"What do you want?"

"Simple," He stood from the chair and pushed it out of the way. "I want you to fight against me, Elliot Nightray."

"Huh?" Elliot and Ash said in unison.

"Oh, come now. I'm sure it's worth it for the prize if you win; the antidote."

Ash looked at Elliot with surprise, wondering what he would do. Knowing him, he would accept this, the antidote beings the prize in question. However, there was something about that offer that had seemed suspicious to Ash; she didn't trust in Algood's words. Still…

"Do it, Elliot-kun." She said to him in a hushed whisper.

He nodded. "Okay, but untie the rest of these ropes first, and untie Ash too. Also, give me back my sword, I know you took it."

"Reasonable enough." Compiling to the request, Algood untied the two teens and led them into another large room, similar to the first, another stage there too. On the way here, Ash had noticed a open door that led into a room and inside there were shelves filled with bottles, making her every interested and now formulating an idea.

"So, here?" Elliot asked, now getting impatient.

"Yes, but with real swords." Came the reply, Algood now getting two swords out of the weapons cabinet, one of them being Elliot's. In a word, yes this was a real sword fight.

"You can't be serious about this." Ash piped up as Elliot was given back his sword.

"What's the mater, Ash? Worried?" Algood teased her. "It's just a friendly game is all."

"Yeah, but now that I have my sword back, just get some foils already." Elliot interrupted, not wanting to risk getting hurt himself.

"You want that antidote? Then we use real swords."

"I don't see the point in using real ones."

Everyone fell silent.

Ash didn't know what to think at this point. Was he trying to use this as bait? Would Elliot still fight against him, even when there was the real chance of him actually getting hurt? Would he do it for Leo?

She was thinking about all these things when she was snapped out of her wondering by seeing something in the corner of her eye and-

"Ash!" She heard Elliot's call as she barely missed the blade of another sword, however, it still clipped her, making her fall back and clutch her side when she had been hit.

Shocked, Elliot kneeled down next to her and looked at her face which was scrunched up in pain. Her hand was pressed firmly to her wound, now staining her clothes.

He then looked up at Algood. "Why the hell did you do that?"

"Motivation is all." The other man replied. "Will you fight now?"

'_What's up with this guy? I don't trust him, but Ash, she's hurt and…' _

His thoughts were broken when Ash pulled him down suddenly, her eyes open and their faces extremely close.

"Do it. Distract him." Ash hissed quietly.

"What? But, Ash-" He started to whisper back to her, but he was cut off again.

"I think I know where it is." He knew what she meant by that; the antidote. "Go, I'll be fine."

That was why she had been lost in wonder on the way in here, she had gotten another idea, and it was a pretty good one too. Ash might be wounded right now, but she was strong and perceptive. Besides, Leo's life was on the line here.

"Alright, we'll fight." Elliot sat Ash up, who seemed to be stable, as for now.

"Good to hear that."

. . .

Elliot glared at Algood from the opposite side of the stage, ready for the fight. He knew this would only be a distraction so Ash could go off and find the antidote, and he was perfectly find with that, as long as that wound didn't kill her.

"We gonna start or what?" Elliot called over to his opponent.

Algood only smirked, and it began in an instant.

His first action was to raise his sword in defense, blocking the attack. Elliot was able to push him away and then he charged at the taller man himself, his attack now being blocked. Elliot tried to find an opening. This was way different than simple fencing, and if the blade struck him, it might be fatal and it wouldn't be pretend.

He took a quick step back as his opponent's sword was swung at him again. Catching a glimpse of where Ash was supposed to be, he found that she was indeed gone, now searching for the antidote where she thought it was.

"So, what's running through your head of yours?" Algood asked as Elliot brought another attack on him.

"I'm thinking that you'll pay for everything you've done!" He proclaimed, his sword clashing with Algood's.

"That seems obvious, I could tell that from when you first walked in here."

Elliot took a step back. "You knew who we were?"

"Of course, but I wasn't sure, so I had to test you to drag out the answer." He replied. "If you remember the stage collapse, I weakened the main support earlier. That was the test and you confirmed it."

'_Ash was right then.' _Elliot realized. _'That really wasn't an accident.'_

"What do you even know of that girl though?" Algood asked, a menacing grin on his face as their two swords locked with one another.

"Don't you think she might be hiding something else?"

They pushed away from each other. "No, Ash is trustworthy enough!"

"You don't know her full story then."

"Shut up! She knows what's right and wrong, and she has become a good friend to me and Leo, so leave her out of this!"

Algood chuckled in response. "Then what about the servant boy? What exactly is he to you?"

"He's my best friend!"

* * *

><p>"Come on, come on!" Ash muttered, desperately looking through each of the cabinets, glancing at each of the bottles. "Where is that stupid thing?"<p>

After slipping away durring the fight, Ash had come back to this room. She knew she had to find that antidote, and quick. She had already been struck, and even though it wasn't a deep wound, it was still bleeding and causing damage, seeping through her hand that was pressed against this. If Algood was that merciless with her, then there's no telling what he would do to Elliot, seeing as he wasn't only fighting for his own life, but Leo's as well.

Ash didn't want to draw out the power of that bird, but if Algood dared to harm Elliot, then she would use it.

As she started searching a desk, her eyes fell upon some notes, about Valily most likely. After glancing at the notes, she found a box hidden away in the corner. This automatically perked her interest and she used her one free hand to pull it towards her and open it.

Inside was a bottle with a cloudy substance inside, and attached was a note that read 'Reverse Valily'.

"The antidote!" Ash exclaimed in a hushed voice, realizing the meaning of 'reverse' in this situation. Taking it out of the box and stuffing it into a pocket of her blouse, she fled from the room, knowing all they had to do was finish off Algood.

Ash was happy, because everything would be alright now; Leo would be saved and she could remain friends with them.

Hurrying back to where the two fighters were, she would have been expecting to see them still fighting, Elliot wielding his sword nicely…no. What she saw upon turning the corner was Elliot dodging another attack, but tripping up and stumbling back, trying to regain his balance.

Ash knew that when he did, he would be fully exposed to an attack, and Algood already had his sword in position and was about to drive it into Elliot.

'_No, Elliot!' _No, she couldn't let that happen.

***Bang***

* * *

><p>"Elliot!" His cracked voice cried out that name as he shot upright in bed, only to have the light of the room greet him (the room was only semi-dark because the curtains were still drawn in). No one else was here besides him, and the only sounds the noirette could hear was his own rapid breathing, the ticking of the grandfather clock in the room, and the sound of his increased heartbeat ringing in his ears.<p>

'_A dream, huh?' _He let out a sigh of relief and laid his head back to rest against the pillows once more. He started to wish there was someone else here with him, but, then again, he couldn't even muster up the energy to try and call for someone.

It had been three hours since Leo last woke up, and he was a bit surprised by how much his condition had worsened in that amount of time alone. It started when he couldn't even smell the aroma of his favorite tea. After that his cough had gotten worse, his throat so sore that it felt like it was burning. At times, he would find it impossible to talk because of the coughs that racked his aching body. He started to wonder at some point if, even though most of his afflictions had been caused by the poison, something else was affecting him. Gilbert had told Leo that he might have a cold, but he really didn't care at this point.

His aching body, coupled with the strange dream he had seen only moments before, were only making matters worse for him.

Speaking of dreams, Leo didn't like the one he had just seen. There was Elliot, of course, his sword drawn and a blazing look in his eyes. Off to one side was Ash, but something was wrong; there was blood staining her clothes, a hand pressed to her side to stop the flow of blood currently seeping out of her, and her twin chocolate eyes watched a battle as she lay up against a wall. He recalled seeing Elliot fighting against some person, and then…he was caught of guard, but in the distance, Leo heard the sound of a gun taking aim.

A gunshot rang out, and in the last second, he saw Elliot turn in his direction.

That dream made Leo worry, about what Elliot and Ash were doing right now, but it was only a dream after all. Besides, he had much more to worry about right now.

'_Forget about the dream, I'm not sure how much more my body can take.' _Leo closed his eyes and tried to drift back into sleep. _'Why can't all of this just be a horrible dream that I could wake up from? Why couldn't it be one where I would wake and Elliot would be by my side and he would tell me everything's okay?'_

Leo tried desperately not to think about his current state, but at times he wondered how much time was left. He was only getting worse; he could barely sleep, he couldn't eat, his senses were starting to go, and he could hardly move now, sometimes overcome with pain. It was as if he could feel the poison creeping ever closer to his heart.

That's what scared him, because he didn't want to die. Leo wanted Elliot back here so he wouldn't be alone anymore; Elliot could save him.

'_Please, hurry…Elliot.'_

* * *

><p>Time seemed to be frozen in place.<p>

Elliot could only look at the scene with shock and confusion in his wide eyes. What had happened only a moment before…he still didn't quite believe it.

Blood seeped from the body that lay only a few feet in front of him, the dead body of Algood. Ash was facing Elliot now, her eyes slightly wide, but her face in a blank look. In her hand, she held a pistol, raised and still emitting smoke from where the bullet had exited, her free hand still pressed against her wound.

Ash had shot down Algood, but, there was something in the air; tiny embers.

Ash had appeared perfectly upbeat and normal up until this point, now his whole understanding of her had changed.

A symbol shone on her chest, shining through her clothes, and behind her…there was a faint outline of a bird on fire.

A phoenix.

**So, Ash's secret is revealed (you've probably guessed it by now), and she isn't all she appers to be. Gosh this chapter was such a fail. Oh well. Only three more chapters to go. Next chapter Elliot is heading home, but not without a little backstory from Ash. Too bad this story is nearing is close, but I'll have a one shot up soon after based off this (I'll give the details in the summary for that). Until then, feel free to leave a reveiw.**


	10. After the Storm

**Okay, I'll make this quick because I have to go to bed. So, in this chapter we get a little backstory from Ash before Elliot heads home. Yeah, that's it. Oh, and it wasn't really such a long chapter because I ran out of ideas for it.**

**Thank you for the new reveiws (you know who you are!)**

**I do not own Pandora Hearts in any way.**

_~Sucker Punch~_

_Chapter 10: After the Storm_

The pistol fell from Ash's hand and clattered upon hitting the floor. Her arm slowly went back to her side and she knew her secret was exposed; she had unconsciously called 'it' out to make sure the bullet hit its mark, seeing as her accuracy isn't too good.

How far was the incuse now?

Ash's eyes went back to Algood, and then she looked at Elliot. Meanwhile, he was in shock of her, the girl who had just shot down their enemy.

Ash had seemed to be perfectly alright; a bright personality, optimistic, kind, a good fighter, all those things. But now, he didn't know what to think of her anymore. Elliot knew the symbol that glowed through her blouse, and it was all starting to click. There was only was reason hat symbol was there, that ink black hand having moved once more.

Ash was an illegal contractor, her Chain being this…bird or phoenix, or whatever kind of Chain it was.

"Ash," Elliot started, but was cut off by the other's smile.

"I'll finish this, before I'm finished myself." Her tone was so calm, deathly calm.

"Wait, Ash-"

She didn't hear them, only raised her arm again. "Phoenix."

Her eyes turned blank and a chain suddenly flames erupted from her raised arm, leaping from her fingertips and, like lightning, shot onto the dead body in front of Elliot. In an instant, it was engulfed in flames and turned into ashes when the embers vanished.

To Elliot, Ash looked so emotionless and fierce just standing there, now lowering her arm once more, entirely opposite of what he thought she was.

Ash then smiled softly. "He's gone now, he won't hurt us, nor Leo." Elliot saw a wavering in her eyes, like she was drained of all energy. "I'm sorry, Elliot-kun."

Her smile never faded as she fell to her knees, the bird fading back into oblivion and embers still dancing in the air. Worried for the chestnut haired girl, Elliot walked over to her, kneeling before her.

Ash looked up at the other with a tired face. "Elliot-kun."

"Ash, you…you are an illegal contractor." He plainly said.

She just chuckled in response. "Yeah, I know."

"Why?" He took her shoulders, gripping them firmly. "What was it you weren't telling me about?"

"You know what I am now, so what's the point?" Elliot noticed she was still clutching her side where she had been hurt. Seeing as how she was still doing this, it might be deeper than he initially thought. The way her face was strained with traces of pain, he knew she was loosing quite a lot of blood.

"Ash, you're dying, aren't you? Even the incuse is nearly complete."

"Elliot, why do you insist upon knowing?"

Now she was starting to irritate him. "I want to know! You've helped me in all sorts of ways, so at least repay the favor before you die!"

Ash's eyes widened slightly, and it was like she seemed to realize something, a thought or a memory she had long since forgotten until now.

Elliot was right though, she had little time left. The least she could do was explain and hand off the antidote before the incuse completed the revolution.

"There's something more to…what I let onto." She began.

"It's alright, tell me." Elliot insisted. She had indeed been hiding something, and now he wanted to know what exactly that thing was.

"After my father died, my eldest brother threw me onto the streets out of fear because I was next in line to inherit our family title if he were to perish. It was then I learned of my elder brother's hatred, and that the accident my father had been involved in, he set it up to claim himself as head of the family."

"Your brother killed your own father?" Elliot exclaimed.

"Yes," She paused for a brief moment but, continued. "A short while after that, a creature heard my cries. That's when Phoenix, a Chain from the Abyss, appeared and gave me the chance to alter the past. From that day on, I was an illegal contractor, and I…sometimes killed. I took up a position working as Dr. Hall's assistant, because I was sick of killing people. The incuse started to move on its own at rare times however, and I knew it was over. At least, until I met you and Leo-kun."

'_Ash…' _Normally, Elliot would rarely feel pity for anyone, and Ash just happened to fit the rule of an exception. He still remembered when she had first came to the manor, how bright and optimistic she seemed, but now, now she looked broken, praying for forgiveness.

"You both gave me just a little while longer to believe, and now, I still do. Thank you."

She wanted to speak again, but she couldn't as she let out a cry of pain and shut her eyes tightly. Ash knew it was coming; and she still had something to do.

"Ash! Are you alright?" Elliot asked, concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine." Her eyes opened halfway and she reached inside her blouse with her free hand, pulling out a small bottle and holding it out to Elliot.

In an instant, he knew what it was. "The antidote! You found it!"

"Yes, now, Elliot-kun, go." She said as he took it from her shaking hand. "Get away from me."

"Huh? Ash-"

She didn't hear the rest of what he said, she was distracted by a glow in the floor beneath them. "Elliot-kun, please, get away from me, or else you'll be dragged into the Abyss!"

Ash really meant it, and so, taking her warning, he stood up and took a few steps back.

What happened next, it would become a sealed memory later on.

A purple glow erupted beneath her, chains coming out and wrapping around her body. Then tightened around her arms and legs, and Elliot could only watch her from afar, not wanting to get dragged in with her. The chains, and her whole body, seemed to glow with a fiery color, and through it, the Nightray saw her smile.

"Go, Elliot-kun. Leo-kun is waiting for you."

With those softly spoken words, the glow disappeared in a flash, and, as the chains receded and vanished, Ash's body turned black, and crumbled away into the very same thing her name represented.

Ash had turned to ashes before his eyes.

Eyes wide, Elliot walked back to the spot where she had previously been, the glow now gone. He bent down, and picked up some of the ashes with his free hand.

_'If she had been dragged into the Abyss, that was a very strange way of doing so.'_ Elliot pondered as he let the ashes fall from his hand. _'Even so, she's still…'_

He already knew the answer; ether way, Ashley Phero was dead.

Elliot sighed as he stood up, his gaze going to the antidote that they had long been seeking, and then the remains of Ash. Her actions were commendable, and she had not thrown away her own life to do so; she had gone down fighting.

Elliot redirected his attention back to the antidote, and he remembered. This was the very thing that was going to save Leo, and now that he had it, there was no time to waste. Elliot needed to return home to his servant, and it was time to move forward again.

He needed to get back home to Leo.

Taking one last look at the ashes, he whispered her name.

"Ash."

And he left her there as he walked out the door of the fencing studio.

* * *

><p>It was 6:47 A.M. by the time he got back home the next day. The sky was getting a bit lighter, and the air was cold, much like it had been during the night. It had taken him the rest of the day to get halfway home, but had barely slept and sometime in the middle of the night, set out for home again.<p>

Elliot had snuck inside with ease, carefully closing the door behind him. Everything inside was quiet, and he did not expect anyone to be up at this hour.

Well, at least until he happened to run into a certain Gilbert.

Unbeknownst to the other, Gilbert had been on his way to the kitchen to get started on preparing breakfast. He had not know his younger brother had returned, and was quite surprised to see him.

"Elliot!" Gilbert exclaimed, having run into him on his way to the kitchen.

"Gilbert." He quietly answered.

"I didn't know you were home. Did you find the antidote?"

"Right here." Elliot replied, taking the antidote from his coat, showing his older brother the substance of cloudy liquid in the bottle.

"Good." He then glanced behind Elliot, as if expecting someone else. "What of that girl?"

There was silence, but Elliot eventually answered. "She was shot and killed."

He had to do this, he couldn't let Gilbert know what Ash really was, that she was an illegal contractor. That was becoming a blurry memory though. Maybe he was still tired.

"I'm sorry." Gilbert said in a soft tone.

"Yeah, but she's probably in a better place now." Another lie, but, then again, he wasn't really sure if she had been dragged into the Abyss by those chains. "Forget that, how's Leo doing?"

The raven haired man was quiet for a moment, and during that long span of silence, Elliot had begun to assume the worst.

"He's fine, at the moment, but during the time you were gone, he's gotten much worse." Gilbert explained. "I wasn't sure myself how much longer he could last, so I'm glad you've come back."

That was enough information for Elliot. "Is he asleep?"

"Yes, but he hasn't been sleeping well."

"Okay." He was about to rush past his older brother, when he remembered something he needed to say. "Oh, and Gilbert."

"Yes, Elliot?"

He smiled, and it was a rare one indeed. "Thank you for taking care of him."

Gilbert smiled back. "Sure thing."

No more need to be said, so Elliot took off running to his room, where he knew Leo would be. Gilbert had said that his servant had gotten worse, and he wondered just how bad that 'worse' really was.

'_Clam down. I'm back now, back for him.' _Elliot thought as he ran down each hall, making his way to their room. _'I'm here, Leo, so don't worry anymore.'_

Elliot just prayed he wasn't too late.

**Yup, so not much left to the story now. Again, sorry for making this chapter so short. I'm half way through writting chapter 11, so it should be sometime tomorrow (of coruse I have school first). Until then, feel free to leave a reveiw.**


	11. Proof of Life

**Hey there. I'll make this sweet and simple. Here's the new chapter, blah, blah, blah. Not much left in the story, so the rest is basicly cramed into this chapter and the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it though. Yeah...that's all I've got to say.**

**Thanks for the new reveiws (you know who you are.)**

**I do not own Pandora Hearts in any way.**

_~Sucker Punch~_

_Chapter 11: Proof of Life_

"Leo!" Elliot cried as he flung open he door to their shared room. It was somewhat dark inside, but Elliot quickly located his servant, still in bed and laying on his side, just like Elliot had left him. Making his way over to the noirette's bedside, then setting the antidote on the nightstand, he looked down at the pale faced boy who lay before him.

His face was now a deathly white, a cold sweat covering his entire face as Elliot put a hand to the other's head, pulling it back after a moment because of how hot the servant's skin felt. He didn't look all that comfortable ether, seeing as how the sheets were laying limply over him. As for anything else, his long hair was disheveled and his breathing was so slow and shallow that it was almost unnoticeable, save for the coughs that escaped him from time to time. The noirette was asleep, but for all Elliot knew, his sleep could be only masking his pain.

'_Dammit, he looks like death!' _Elliot remarked quietly.

"Leo, wake up." He sat down beside Leo on the bed and gently picked up other into his arms, and, unbeknownst to him, Leo's eyes opened slowly beneath the long bangs that hung in front of them.

Leo stirred and suddenly knew there was someone else here, in someone's arms. Looking up he saw that it was Elliot.

"Elliot?" His voice was scratchy as he looked up at his master, hoping he wasn't dreaming and that his master was actually here in front of him. Elliot leaned in a little bit more, observing the other, concern written across his fine features.

Yes! Elliot was here; he came back!

Not wasting a minute more, he mustered all his current strength, and, in an instant, wrapped his arms around Elliot.

"Elliot!" The noirette exclaimed, burring his head into the other's shoulder and keeping a tight hold on him, even though his arms threatened to let go. He usually never got this emotional about anything, but this time was different

"Calm down, you're making a big deal about nothing, but…" Elliot returned the servant's embrace, gently hugging him back. "It's good to see you too."

'_Elliot. Thank God you've come back!' _Relief and joy were now washing over Leo, because deep down, he knew things would be alright now. Elliot was back and he had most likely brought along the antidote that would cure his poisoning.

"While I was away, I did happen to find some medicine that could help you." So he had brought it after all. "Speaking of which, how are you doing?"

That question suddenly reminded him of something; he remembered now, that letter he had found, and the truth it held.

"Elliot," Leo let go off his master and pulled away from him, sliding back from Elliot's arms and to the bed. "How can you ask that?"

Elliot looked at Leo with confusion. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

Leo remembered once more, and the pent up anger was now begging to be released, the memory of that moment fueling it. "I mean how _*cough* _can you _ask me that_?"

Next thing Elliot knew, a pillow slammed into his face, a few feathers sputtering from it as it made him stumble backwards a few steps. Even though it was soft, at the speed it hit his face from being thrown, it did hurt. Elliot knew it had to be Leo. As it fell to the floor, Elliot only stared at the noirette, who was now sitting up in bed. Elliot was now irritated himself for his servant throwing a pillow at him.

"What the hell, Leo?" He demanded. The servant coughed violently once more, but was able to answer.

"You know very well how I am!" Elliot stiffened, because he knew that if Leo was this mad, then it really meant he was furious about something, and by that, he knew it meant dangerously furious to the point of being harmed (the pillow thrown at him, for example).

"Leo, I don't know what you're talking about!" He could practically feel those hidden purple gems that were the noirette's eyes glaring at him with an intense gaze.

"I don't know why you never told me! Why keep something like that _*cough* _from me?"

In that instant, Elliot knew; he knew Leo had found out that he had been poisoned. "You…know?"

"Don't act like you don't know. How long did you _*cough* _think it would be before I found out?" Judging by the edge in servant's tone, Elliot was certain that this had made Leo quite upset, but how long had he known? When had he found out and how?

"Leo, I had reasons at the time, and I just…" His words trialed off, trying to think of what to say next.

"You had reasons, you say?" He paused, a hand cupped around his mouth as he coughed again. Leo wasn't letting up on the current topic in the slightest. "You don't even _*cough* _know that I went into a full blown panic attack when I found the truth, all because of _*cough* _you! "

"Again?" Elliot was trying to distract Leo now, but he knew it wouldn't work, his voice now mirroring it. "Forget that, you idiot! Look, I didn't do this because I was being selfish or anything like that!"

"Elliot, do you have any idea how terrified I was? You left me to die here alone!"

"Shut up! I didn't leave you because of that!" He needed to explain himself, but it was a bit hard to do at the moment. Still, it needed to be done. "I don't give a damn what reasons you come up with, I left to find the antidote and save your life! I wasn't about to let you die!"

"Then why keep it from me?" The noirette's voice was stating to calm down, but it was still tense.

"Because I was worried you'd get all depressed on me and just spend your days doing nothing. I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't find any time to do so. Then again, I was unsure of how you'd react. But, Leo, I didn't leave you to die, at least know that much."

Silence enveloped the space between them, the only sound being heard was the quiet rasps of the noirette's breathing. Maybe he was still mad at Elliot, but he couldn't really tell since the expressions of the servant were always hidden.

'_Say something already.' _Elliot knew Leo was angry with him, but could the other see that he was trying to apologize? He had only left in order to save Leo, couldn't he see that?

More silence, at least until Leo fell back in bed, his hands on his face. This caught Elliot's attention and he quickly moved back to the servant.

"Leo, are you alright?" He anxiously asked, wanting to hear the other's voice.

"I…I don't…" He paused, hands still pressed against his eyes. "I'm worn out after yelling like that."

"It's okay, even though you yelled at me."

Leo shook his head. "No, I shouldn't have, although I am still a bit angry with you. You were _*cough* _only giving your best."

"That's right. Everything I did while I was gone, even making those decisions before-hand, I was only doing it for you." Elliot removed the noirette's hands from his face and spotted a single tear on his flushed cheeks. "Hey…are you crying?"

"Ah, what do you know?" He said softly, lightly touching his cheek, as if he hadn't noticed. When you really thought about it, to see Leo _actually_ cry was rare.

Leo smiled in spite of himself, letting out a quiet chuckle at realizing it was okay to cry in this situation; It was perfectly alright. He wanted to let more tears flow, only so he could confirm with himself that things were okay. There wasn't any time for that though, a sudden pain erupting in his abdomen, making the noirette wrap his thin arms around himself.

"Not again." It was all Leo could manage to whisper.

"What's wrong?" Elliot asked him.

It surprised Elliot that the other laughed at this. "Oh, my belly just hurts a bit is all."

"You sound childish." He scoffed, slightly amused. "Your fever must really be getting to you."

"Wouldn't you rather say _*cough* _it was the poison making me this way?"

"Ah, that's right!" Elliot remembered now, and he couldn't believe he forgot, even when it had been right next to him on the nightstand the whole time! "I found what I was looking for."

"You…did?" The voice of the other rasped.

"Yeah," Elliot answered, reaching over for the antidote that sat on the nightstand. "You should drink this, it will make you feel better."

Leo looked at the bottle as Elliot opened the top of it, gazing at the liquid inside. "Are you _*cough* _sure that's it?"

"Yes, I'm certain. Now just shut up and drink it already." He held it out to Leo, but he didn't move. "Can you sit up?"

"I'm not sure." The servant replied. "After that little argument, I _*cough* _feel exhausted."

Elliot sighed, knowing he'd have to do it himself. "Fine, I'll help you then."

Carefully using one hand to tilt Leo's head up, he used his other hand to put the bottle that held the antidote to the other's lips. The liquid flowed from the bottle and Leo felt a sudden coolness wash over him as it entered his mouth and slid down his dry throat. The liquid itself was bitter, but he could put up with it. There was something strange about it besides the bitter taste; it was as if something cold was rushing through him, cooling every part of his body, almost making him numb with this sensation. It felt good.

When Elliot had decided that Leo had drank enough, he took the bottle from the other's lips and once he set the noirette's head back down on the pillow, where it had been resting before, he sealed the bottle once again, putting it back on the nightstand. After doing so, he turned back to Leo, who just lay there, slowly breathing.

"Well," He asked impatiently. "Is it working?"

"I can't _*cough* _really tell." Leo replied.

"You're supposed to know, stupid!" Elliot retorted.

Closing his eyes for a moment, Leo indeed did feel something different. "Hmm. Actually, there had been previously some kind of pain in my chest. I mean, I can still feel it, but, for the first time, it's rather numb now, not like it had been before."

"Anything else?" He asked, finally getting somewhere. "I mean, how are we to know for certain?"

Both of them then took to trying to think of some way to confirm it. Leo was the first one to come up with an answer for that.

"Elliot, go get a bar of soap from the bathroom." He said to Elliot.

"Huh? How will that help?" The other replied, wondering about this strange request.

"Just _*cough* _do it."

Elliot really didn't understand why Leo wanted a bar of soap, it wouldn't help but it seemed to be something only he quietly knew.

After a moment, Elliot returned with the item in question. He handed Leo the soap, who, in turn, then sniffed it, smiling as he did so.

"And, um, what will this tell us?" He asked, still wondering about the point behind this.

The noirette smiled, looking up at Elliot. "I can smell it. It smells like lilacs."

"So? What is the importance of that?"

"Don't you get it?" Leo handed the soap back to the other as he said this. "The other day, before you came back, I couldn't smell the tea I _*cough* _had been brought, meaning my senses were starting to deteriorate because of the poison. Now, seeing as how I can actually smell that soap, I know for certain that _*cough* _the antidote is taking effect."

"You sure?" Elliot asked, wanting to be certain of what Leo had said.

"Yes, Elliot. I'm sure of it. I'm even feeling the tiniest bit better right now."

"That's good."

Finally, everything was over. The antidote was healing Leo, and, just by Elliot's assumption, he would be well again in a week or so. Although, in reality, his recovery might take a bit longer, but that was okay, as long as the poison would no longer affect him.

"Hey, Elliot," Leo's voice quietly asked as Elliot set the soap off to the side. "Where's _*cough* _Ash-kun? I thought she'd be with you."

Elliot fell silent, remembering that she, that Ash had…

Leo noticed his master's silence. "Elliot, what's wrong?"

"Ash, she…" He paused, turning his eyes downcast. "She's dead."

More silence, but, of course, Leo still managed to remain calm. "Oh, that's…a shame."

"Yeah, but, she's different from the person we knew."

This caught Leo by surprise. "Different _*cough* _how?"

He was silent again, but decided to answer anyway. "As it would seem, Ash was actually an illegal contractor. Her eldest brother killed their father to take control of the family. He threw her out afterwards because of her position. That when she told me the Chain she was contracted to, Phoenix, appeared to her and offered her a chance to change the past, like all Chains do."

"Then, I take it her incuse completed it's revolution." Leo inquired.

Elliot nodded. "It did, but, it was strange in a way. When the chains that were about to drag her in released their hold on her, her body turned black and dissolved into ashes."

"I see." Leo readjusted in bed, sitting up a little bit more now. "Well, Ash-kun will be missed."

That much was true. Elliot didn't really know if she had been dragged into the Abyss, or if she had died before that moment, however, ether of the two meant death for her all the same. Ash had died all the same, and only Elliot and Leo knew of her secret.

'_I wonder…if she really is in the Abyss now.' _Elliot wondered, knowing it really wouldn't matter ether way.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he heard a nearly quiet noise followed by the sound of Leo laughing slightly.

An amused smile was on the servant's face as Elliot redirected his attention to him. "Ah, it would seem that I am _*cough* _a tad bit hungry and in need of some nourishment."

Elliot laughed at the noirette. "So, you've gotten your appetite back, eh?"

"Just get me something to eat already, please."

"Okay, but it'll have to be something light. You are just only starting to recover, so I'd imagine you can't eat much as of now, not that you do anyway."

"Ha-ha, very funny." Leo replied sarcastically. "I just need _*cough* _something to eat, it doesn't matter what."

"Fine." Elliot had given in at this point and started to walk towards the door. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Oh, Elliot." At the sound of his name being called, Elliot turned back around to face his servant.

"Yeah?"

"Please don't ever scare me like that again."

Those words were simple, and Elliot understood those words in an instant, meaning he was still upset about the whole 'not-telling-you-that-you-were-poisoned' thing.

"Leo, I'll say it again. I'm sorry, okay. I won't do that to you again, ever."

Leo still didn't seem convinced. "Promise me you'll never lie to me about something like that ever again."

Silence once more. This was the reasoning behind Leo's request. That truth had thoroughly shaken him, and, while he hadn't been able to be by the noirette's side to comfort him, Leo had been scared out of his mind. It only made sense that he would ask this of Elliot, and now he was looking for an answer. If his bedazzling violet eyes could been seen, Elliot was sure they'd be reflecting how much he wanted this answer, on the borderline of begging.

Elliot wouldn't be able to stand seeing Leo like that again.

"I…I promise, Leo."

**Chapter 11 down, and sadly one more to go. I really did enjoy this one, it has the most reveiws out of any of my stories! Next chapter I kind of consider an epilouge, but, oh well. Until then, feel free to leave a reveiw.**


	12. Something That Never Changes

**Hello. Well, sad to say it, but this is the last chapter. It's not much, so I kind of consider it to be an epilouge, but, I guess not. So, everything is over, but I wanted to write this little bit out first before the stroy ends. If you'd like, you can leave one final reveiw at the end.**

**Thanks to everyone who read this, it's my most popluar story to date. Also, thanks to Random Person, Ayllise, and Rainstorm-Mosspath for all the awesome reveiws. Thank you so much!**

**I do not own Pandora Hearts in anyway.**

**~Rubi**

_~Sucker Punch~_

_Chapter 12: Something That Never Changes_

Needless to say, things got considerably better for the two after that.

As days went by, Leo slowly got better, much to Elliot's relief. In the fourth day of his recovery, most of the effects caused by the poison had dissipated. During that time, at first, Leo would try his best to sleep, managing to do so most of the time. Later on, Elliot would find him peacefully reading, which did show that at least he had gotten well enough to read his favorite books again. The only thing that affected Leo now was the slight cold that he still had, but that was okay.

All the while, Elliot was constantly nursing his servant back to health. Leo didn't mind it, but he would tease his master about it at times. The noirette found it quite amusing to see Elliot blush furiously and get flustered whenever he brought it up, and so, he would lightly chuckle, being careful of his still sore throat.

Anyhow, a week and a half later, mainly due to Elliot's constant care, Leo was back on his feet and feeling better than ever.

Normal life resumed, and, eventually, their coming days were filled with their own brand of 'normal'.

* * *

><p>"Elliot, I'm going back inside, just in case you start wondering where I am." Leo told his master as he stood up from his chair in the gazebo.<p>

"Okay." The young Nightray answered, still working on evening out the edges of his snowman with his sword of all things.

"Besides, I've had enough of reading outside for one day. It's getting quite chilly out here."

"I said it was okay." Elliot insisted. "Go on ahead, I'll be along in a minute."

"Alright, don't stay outside for too long." With that, Leo left Elliot to finish his work, his footsteps quietly echoing in the fresh fallen snow. Meanwhile, Elliot was focused on perfecting his snowman.

See, Leo had talked him into it in the first place. So, together, they had built a snowman just to their liking. Elliot however thought that the edges needed to be more rounded, so he fetched his sword and used it to carve out the edges to suit him. Leo had just sat back in the gazebo reading a book while Elliot did all this. He had kept telling his master it was fine, but, knowing Elliot, he probably thought differently.

As is the relationship between the two; evermore contrasting each other and strengthening their friendship as only they could accomplish.

After a good three minutes, Elliot decided that it was now perfect.

'_There, finally done.' _He thought with absolute satisfaction. He returned his sword to its holster and looked at his work…no, him and Leo's work.

Leo had been right about one thing; it was getting colder outside, and it might be a good idea to get back inside the manor, feeling a little chilly at the moment. Shivering once, Elliot made his way back over to the door that served as the back door. Right off, he expected it to open, but this time was different.

The door was locked and he couldn't get in.

'_What?' _He tugged at the cold brass doorknob, willing it to open. _'Come on, come on!'_

It still didn't open, and now his hands were shaking from the cold air of winter.

"Dammit." He hissed, his breath becoming a white wisp in the air. "Leo, if this is revenge for what happened last week this isn't funny!"

He tried shouting for his servant, if he was actually in the room on the other side. He then resorted to calling out for someone, anyone to open the door and let him in. No one was on the other side to open it though.

Realizing that no one was there, Elliot let his head fall against the door once in frustration.

"Great, just what I needed."

* * *

><p>He wasn't sure how much time had passed now, but he was sure of one thing; he was utterly frozen by now. Laying up against a tree, Elliot watched his shaky breaths mist upon contact with the frigidness of the air. His arms were wrapped around himself in an effort to stay warm, but that tactic wasn't doing him any good.<p>

'_So, this is how Leo felt when this happened to him, huh?' _Elliot wonder, closing his eyes.

The cold was making him tiered for some reason that he couldn't explain, and he really wanted to sleep, but he knew he couldn't do that, not in this weather. It was really starting to show the cold was getting to him.

Elliot started to think back to the events of two weeks back, how it all began. Leo leaving the dinning hall for some stupid reason, when, in reality, the poison had started to take effect, shown by when he woke up in the middle of the night. Elliot remembered the first time he met Ash, how shy she seemed, but, probably because of Leo, opened up to the both of them.

Then he remembered when she had come back, dripping with rain and bearing devastating news. He remembered their conversation, and how he had cried alone in the piano room while everyone else was asleep. Then came the events of two days after that night, when Ash had proposed a plan to locate the antidote in the city of Neshi. They had left right away, and then, of course, there was the memory of when he told Leo he was leaving. Elliot found it odd that, right then and there, Leo seemed desperate to make him stay. Maybe, like Ash had been, Leo was lonely without his master around.

There were memories of when they had gotten to Neshi, how they had found the fencing studio and met that despicable man, Algood. Elliot remembered when the stage collapsed that same day, taking him down with it and rendering him unconscious until he woke up back at the inn. Throughout those days, Ash's logic was her primary weapon, gathering truth and getting them closer to the answers.

Memories skipped right ahead to when they had been captured and Elliot was faced with Algood in a sword fighting match. There had been a moment where, Elliot had been fully exposed to attack, but Ash had saved him with a pistol she had on her person, hidden possibly. Then, there was when he saw the Chain, Phoenix, and how she turned Algood's body to ashes with it's power.

Then…she…was dragged into the Abyss? No, she…she had been, no doubt about it. For an unknown reason, Elliot had found this memory to be hazy, and he now wasn't entirely sure about the circumstances of her death, but…she was in the Abyss.

Anyhow, through it all, he had managed to get back home; He had saved Leo.

'_Yeah, I did save him, didn't I?' _Elliot shivered again, and he was brought back into reality.

This cold was getting to be unbearable, and Elliot was just barely managing to stay awake against the it. He knew he couldn't let himself fall asleep, if he did, things would only go from bad to worse.

He wondered if anyone was looking for him, and he also wondered how much more he could take.

"_You'll be alright, Elliot-kun."_

That voice, the soft and bright tone; he knew that female voice. Opening his eyes, he could of sworn he was hallucinating at the sight of the girl hovering in front of him, still wearing the same clothes as when she had died that day.

"Ash…?" He carefully asked.

She only smiled at him. _"You made it after all. That's great, Elliot-kun."_

"You…how are you here?"

"_I only came to make sure." _She plainly answered. _"It's great that Leo-kun is feeling better. You're so sweet."_

"Huh? What are you-" He cut off his own sentence when he saw that she was starting to fade back away into the now falling snow. "Ash!"

"_Take care."_

She said no more, completely vanishing into a white wisp, much like his own breath that kept freezing in the air.

_'Was that just a mirage?'_ It did seem unlikely that she could appear before him, because Ash was in the Abyss. Well, then again, the Abyss is strange in itself, so, it wasn't entirely impossible that she had come from there, only to say hello.

Elliot closed his eyes once more, sleep threatening to drag him under.

"Elliot!"

That voice shook his looming sleep away, but his eyes still wouldn't open. Something then shook his shoulder and that finally made his eyes open. The figure that entered his vision was blurry at first, but then it focused, revealing Leo in front of him, worriedly looking at the other, the servant's breath also misting in the air.

"Ugh…Leo…?" Elliot choked out.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked, concern clearly in his voice. "Are you alright? I've been looking for you for the past half hour."

"The door was l-locked." Great, now even his voice was shaking.

"And you've been out here all this time?"

Elliot nodded in order to answer. "Yeah, it's quite cold out here."

If he wasn't so cold, his face would of heated up instantly when the servant put the back of his hand to the side of Elliot's face. "Elliot, you're freezing!"

"W-well, then I'm glad y-you found me."

"Oh, Elliot." Leo could tell his master didn't enjoy being locked out for a half hour. "Let's get you inside and out of this weather."

* * *

><p>"Feeling better now?" Leo asked Elliot, who was sitting on his bed with a blanket draped over his shoulders, most of his other clothes thrown aside except for the shirt he was still wearing. Much to the noirette's relief, his master seemed to be doing better than when he was outside.<p>

Leo vaguely recalled being in the same situation the winter after Elliot adopted him. Although, it had been much longer; two whole hours compared to the half hour Elliot had been out there. Leo was surprised he hadn't gotten hypothermia or something like that, especially after being out there for such a long amount of time. Afterwards, Elliot had made him some hot chocolate with a dash of mint, which he was grateful for and quite enjoyed.

"Yeah, I am." Elliot was still a bit cold, but not like he had been when he was outside.

"That's good to hear." The servant replied, who was sitting on his bed to, calmly reading a book.

Elliot pulled the blanket closer, trying to absorb all of it's warmth. "I'm tiered."

The tone of his voice caught Leo's attention. To the noirette, the other's voice sounded a tad bit odd. "Elliot? Is something wrong?"

"No." The room suddenly spun for a second, but Elliot pretended like he didn't notice.

"Elliot, are you sure? You don't sound too good." Leo had caught on quickly, putting his perceptive skills to work again.

"Leo, I'm fine." He wanted to say something else, but he ended up coughing a few times instead.

"That cough tells me different." Leo insisted, putting down the book and going over to Elliot. "There's definitely something wrong with you."

"Shut up, I'm perfectly alright. I don't need you fawning over me."

"Stop denying it. You have a cold." Elliot stiffened when the servant's hands moved toward his neck. "Here, I'll unbutton your collar for you."

"Are you always so observant?" He asked as Leo unbuttoned the collar on his shirt.

"Yes, that's just me." Was the reply as he finished and took the blanket from the other. "Now lay down."

Elliot did as the servant insisted, throwing the sheets over himself. It felt good to have his head resting against a pillow.

"Hey, I know it's been awhile, but I'm still sorry about not telling you that you were poisoned." Elliot had no idea why he was saying this, but he felt like he needed to.

"It's alright, you've apologized and that's over and done with now."

"No, I mean it. Sincerely."

Leo was silent for a moment, but then smiled. "I know you do."

"Good." Elliot then closed his eyes and nuzzled his head into the pillow.

He heard Leo sigh at this. "You probably caught a cold because of the weather outside."

"Not my fault I was locked out."

"Alright, that's enough. You shouldn't talk so much right now." Leo moved closer to his master and readjusted the sheets over him, pulling them closer to him and making sure they were even. "Are you comfortable enough?"

"Yeah, I'm good." A smile could been seen across his lips. "You know, this is how it really ought to be; a servant taking care of his master."

"Oh, even though you took care of me for a week and a half?"

"You know what I mean."

Leo chuckled lightly, once again amused. "Would you like me to bring you some hot chocolate with mint in it?"

"Sure." Elliot answered. He opened his eyes just as Leo walked over to the door. "Hey, Leo."

"Yes?" He said, turning back to his master.

"Thanks. I couldn't ask for a better servant."

The look the two shared then was something nether one would be able to forget.

"You're welcome, Elliot."

* * *

><p><em>You are what I've always been looking for.<em>

_Someone I can speak with openly._

_My friend and equal…_

_~Fin_


End file.
